


Black Eyes and Red Smoke

by SaschaR



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Unhealthy Relationships, manipulation using magic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 61





	1. Red Smoke

Husk remembered when he first fell. The blinding pain of hitting solid ground, the gravel digging painfully into his cheek, whole body aching from the new sensation of having wings and a tail. His ears hurt, his eyes hurt, his nose even fucking hurt and he didn't know what to do. He thought he _died_. He had. But when you jump to your death from a 9-story building and hit the ground, you tend to think that you stop falling and not continue to fucking fall. Whatever. That wasn't important. The pain wasn't important, the fear wasn't important, nothing was important except one thing.   
_Him._   
_He_ stood there, frozen in shock, looking down at him, too startled to grin. Husk remembered with sickening clarity the red smoke leaving _his_ lips and coiling around _him,_ how it made his fur stand up on his body. He hated it and he didn't know why, didn't _want_ to know why. _He_ had smiled down at Husk, offering a hand, one of many, Husk had noted, to the fallen cat.   
Husk knew he shouldn't have taken the moth's hand, knew he shouldn't have taken _his_ hand. But he did. And he let _him_ teach him everything about Hell. He should've known better than to trust a word _he_ said, should've known better than to breath in that red smoke, shouldn't have taken the pills, shouldn't have kissed _him_ shouldn't have let _him_ touch the base of his tail sh _ouldn't have let him kiss him shouldn't have let him fu_   
~~~  
He moved in with _him._   
Husk moved in with _him._   
Dated _him._   
_He_ was nice at first.   
Smiled softly, not too many teeth. There wasn't as much red smoke, in the early days. The first month. The first month was _perfect._ It was. And yet... and yet Husk knew deep into his aching, broken soul, that it wouldn't last long, that _he_ wouldn't stay nice forever. He didn't care, ignored it. Opened his mouth and breathed in the smoke, let _him_ feed him more pills, more powder, more everything. He was getting addicted, dependant on the highs and lows, on the clouded vision that came over him.   
It made the sex easier, less painless when he was coked out, when he _wasn't there_.   
_He_ didn't mind, preferred it that way. _"Oh kitty~"_ was cooed out to him, _his_ finger extended and making a _come hither_ motion. Husk didn't dare defy _him._ Be a good kitty and daddy gives you a prize.  
~~~  
He had a routine. Wake up at 6:00. Review the list of rules in his head.   
_Don't go outside, don't look out the window, make a little noise while walking, keep your eyes down, no dancing, keep your voice down, always purr when Daddy touches you, never say no, let Daddy decide, no animal noises, Daddy always knows what's best_  
Make Daddy breakfast. Bend over the table and let Daddy fuck him. Clean the dishes. Snort a line of coke. Go downstairs. Let them clean him and dress him and touch him and even if the clothes feel weird on his fur do not throw a fit grit your teeth and smile and it will be over soon. Go back upstairs. Clean. Clean. Clean. Clean until Daddy arrives. Sit in Daddy's lap. Sing. Suck him off. Smoke weed. Say goodbye to Daddy. Clean. Clean. Practice singing until your throat is sore and you can't sing anymore. Clean. Clean until Daddy comes back. Eat dinner with Daddy. Bend over the bed for Daddy. Let Daddy tear up the clothes. Let Daddy inside. Don't scream. Purr. Take a bath. Get into nightclothes. Fall asleep curled up next to Daddy.  
Repeat.  
Wake up at 6:05. Review the list of rules in his head.   
_Don't go outside, don't look out the window, make a little noise while walking, keep your eyes down, no dancing, keep your voice down, always purr when Daddy touches you, never say no, let Daddy decide, no animal noises, Daddy always knows what's best_  
Make Daddy breakfast. Bend over the table and let Daddy fuck him. Clean the dishes. Snort two lines of coke. Go downstairs. Let them clean him and dress him and touch him and even if the clothes feel weird on his fur do not throw a fit grit your teeth and smile and it will be over soon. Go back upstairs. Clean. Clean. Clean until Daddy arrives. Sit in Daddy's lap. Sing. Suck him off. Smoke two blunts. Say goodbye to Daddy. Clean. Clean. Practice singing until your throat is sore and you can't sing anymore. Clean until Daddy comes back. Eat dinner with Daddy. Bend over the bed for Daddy. Let Daddy tear up the clothes. Let Daddy inside. Don't scream. Purr. Take a bath. Get into nightclothes. Fall asleep curled up next to Daddy.  
Repeat.  
Wake up at 6:15. Review the list of rules in his head.   
_Don't go outside, don't look out the window, make a little noise while walking, keep your eyes down, no dancing, keep your voice down, always purr when Daddy touches you, never say no, let Daddy decide, no animal noises, Daddy always knows what's best, don't smart off_  
Make Daddy breakfast. Bend over the table and let Daddy fuck him. Clean the dishes. Snort five lines of coke. Go downstairs. Let them clean him and dress him and touch him and even if the clothes feel weird on his fur do not throw a fit grit your teeth and smile and it will be over soon. Go back upstairs. Clean. Clean until Daddy arrives. Sit in Daddy's lap. Sing. Suck him off. Smoke six blunts. Say goodbye to Daddy. Practice singing until your throat is sore and you can't sing anymore. Clean. Clean until Daddy comes back. Eat dinner with Daddy. Bend over the bed for Daddy. Let Daddy tear up the clothes. Let Daddy inside. Don't scream. Purr. Take a bath. Get into nightclothes. Fall asleep curled up next to Daddy.  
Repeat.  
Wake up at 6:30. Review the list of rules in his head.   
_Don't go outside, don't look out the window, make a little noise while walking, keep your eyes down, no dancing, keep your voice down, always purr when Daddy touches you, never say no, let Daddy decide, no animal noises, Daddy always knows what's best, don't smart off, look Daddy in the eyes during sex_  
Make Daddy breakfast. Bend over the table and let Daddy fuck him. Clean the dishes. Snort ten lines of coke and inject heroin. Go downstairs. Let them clean him and dress him and touch him and even if the clothes feel weird on his fur do not throw a fit grit your teeth and smile and it will be over soon. Go back upstairs. Clean until Daddy arrives. Sit in Daddy's lap. Sing. Suck him off. Smoke weed and do more heroin. Say goodbye to Daddy. Practice singing until your throat is sore and you can't sing anymore. Clean until Daddy comes back. Eat dinner with Daddy. Bend over the bed for Daddy. Let Daddy tear up the clothes. Let Daddy inside. Don't scream. Purr. Take a bath. Get into nightclothes. Fall asleep curled up next to Daddy. Relish the red smoke entering your lungs.  
Repeat.  
Wake up at 7:00. Review the list of rules in his head.   
_Don't go outside, don't look out the window, make a little noise while walking, keep your eyes down, no dancing, keep your voice down, always purr when Daddy touches you, never say no, let Daddy decide, no animal noises, Daddy always knows what's best, don't smart off, look Daddy in the eyes during sex, inhale the red smoke_  
Make Daddy breakfast. Bend over the table and let Daddy fuck him. Clean the dishes. Do heroin. Go downstairs. Let them clean him and dress him and touch him and even if the clothes feel weird on his fur do not throw a fit grit your teeth and smile and it will be over soon. Go back upstairs. Clean until Daddy arrives. Sit in Daddy's lap. Sing. Suck him off. Smoke crack. Say goodbye to Daddy. Practice singing until your throat is sore and you can't sing anymore. Clean until Daddy comes back. Eat dinner with Daddy. Bend over the bed for Daddy. Let Daddy tear up the clothes. Let Daddy inside. Don't scream. Purr. Take a bath. Get into nightclothes. Fall asleep curled up next to Daddy. Thank the red smoke for giving you life.  
Repeat.  
_Wake up at ████. Review the list of rules in his head._  
_~~Don't go outside, don't look out the window, make a little noise while walking, keep your eyes down, no dancing, keep your voice down, always purr when Daddy touches you, never say no, let Daddy decide, no animal noises, Daddy always knows what's best, don't smart off, look Daddy in the eyes during sex, love the red smoke~~_  
_Make Daddy breakfast. Bend over the table and let Daddy fuck him. Clean the dishes. Do heroin. Go downstairs. Let them clean him and dress him and touch him and even if the clothes feel weird on his fur do not throw a fit grit your teeth and smile and it will be over soon. Go back upstairs. Clean until Daddy arrives. Sit in Daddy's lap. Sing. Suck him off. Smoke crack. Say goodbye to Daddy. Practice singing until your throat is sore and you can't sing anymore. Clean until Daddy comes back. Eat dinner with Daddy. Bend over the bed for Daddy. Let Daddy tear up the clothes. Let Daddy inside. Don't scream. Purr. Take a bath. Get into nightclothes. Fall asleep curled up next to Daddy. Thank the red smoke for giving you life._  
_Repeat._  
_Wakeupat████.Review thelistofrulesinhishead._  
_~~D̵̤̤̖͉͈́ȏ̶͕͚̯̲͖̗̼̺̆̇͗̇̔̉͐͐̾͘͜ͅͅͅn̸̦̦̗͇̪̹͖̹̠̾̀̇̃̎̔̍̚͜͝͠͝'̶̧͎̫̙̖͓̘̭̰͔͙̌t̵̤̼̥̙̯͉͇̭͕̂̎͗͘͝g̷̢̢̛͖͉̗̦͂̎͂̀̏̈́̒̊̎̕͜͠͠o̷͎̓ò̸̬͕̙͎͙̳̯͇͙̭͐̅͒̇̆́͜ų̷͕̪͔̪̗̮̝͆t̶͚̻̳͚͇̻̰̦̂̀̒̋̆̄͑̃̀̽̏͝͝ͅs̴̙̮̤͎̝̊́͋̐̾͋̈́̉͗̿́̑̑͜i̵̭̞̞̪͕̩͔̘̮̖̽̃̔͛̿̑͋̚̚͝͠ͅḑ̷̢̛̩̟̣̮̱͓̟͗͗ȅ̴̮̙̘͇̥̮̤̤̝͔͊͒,̴̻͚̼̞̈ḑ̶̖̜̩͉̼̬̟̓̄̎͗́̀̋o̴͉̳̲̿͑͂̓̐̈́͊͒̀͆̓̔͒̕͝n̸̢̖̲͙̦̻͓̗̼̥̄̅̽̌͘ͅ'̸̛̣̻̩̥͕͖̿̀̏̂̈́͆̋̍͘t̶̻̖̭̫͕̜̻̻̲̹̞͖̼͔̫̾̋̎l̸̢̛̲̰̰̮̙̣̗͕̮͕̰̖͕̿͂͊͊͒͆̔̉̎̚̕̕ó̷͋̈͗͌̈́́̍̿̀͂̚̚͜o̷͎̳̝̳̣̙͎̪͌̈́k̶̦̜̱̟͖͒̈́̋͆̄̊̍̌̎͘͘̕͝o̸̧͈̦͉͇͆̌̎͋̆ú̴̡̮̦̋̿̐̑͋̾̎̓̀́̈́͘͘͠t̸̡͈̳̭͔̘̮̫̯͐̍͝͝t̵̡̧̛̺̯̺͙̥̺͚̥̦̞̔̉̀̈̄̈́̽̇̅̈́͌̀̍h̷̢̡̧̛̬̜͉̪͓̦̍̊̍̈́̈́̏̅͘͜͝ę̴͓̹̜͕͙̦͈̦̥̍͋̈́̉̒̉̄̐͆̈́̀w̵̡̱͖̹̘̙̹̜͑́͌͊͝͠i̴̛̛͙͓̓̽̾͋͒͌̄̈́̂͜͠ǹ̵͔̯͓̜̖̟̻̻̩̱͓͖͕̀̌͊̅͂͌̓͑̽͋̆͘̚͜͠d̸̛͈̪̣̥̘̠͖͙̜͍̏͊̾͌͋͛̋̀̚̕͝ö̴̢̺̹̼͍͕͈́͐͌͐͂̔̾ŵ̴̢̨̺̥̞̳̭̠͓̘͓̯̺̙͎̌̈́͋͠,̷͈͕͒̿̾́͊̐͛̕̕͝m̸̝̆ȃ̴̪͜k̶̨̧̺̞̹̏͝e̷̦̯̠͖͈̞͊̅̇̒̄͛͛͑͋̍͘͠a̴̛̬̱̪̪̘͔̙̖̗̰̥̾̿̃͑͛̋͘͘͠ļ̴̞͎͙̖͇͍̣̓́̀̇̃͂̑̏̕͘͝i̷̲̼͕͍̞̺͓̝͇͐͌͑͜ͅt̶̯͚̠̗͖̻͎̯͇̞̰̩͛͋̂̕t̷̰̖̤͒̌̾l̷̢̢̲̟̮̬̜̙̥͚̗̟̱̒̓̊̋͒͊̉̄̚͝͝ḝ̶̨̹͈͍̙͇͉͕͉͍͉̭̙̇̿́̊̕n̶̡͇̐̌o̴̩̓̉̍̄͐̌͒͂̃̚į̵̤̗̫̝̭̺͉̹̰͕̙̏̈͑̇̀̽̈́̋̄̾͘͘s̵̛͙͚̠͕͉̮̮͉̻͇͉͉͚̼̩̎̆͐̆̊̾̓͗́̓͝ë̵̡̠̺̟̱͔̭̜͍̳̦̤̜͈́͆͝w̵̢̹̰̪̻̭̼͚̗̬͓̣͚̪̮̃̎̐͊͑̏̅͘͘̕͝h̴͚̣̩͔̝͙̙̭̾͒̆̽͛̈͊̍͐ȉ̷̛̛͍̥̱͖͔̬͉̙̳̈́̌̈́̅̇͊͑̈̔̉̕̚l̴̢̢͔̟͚̰̱̭̞͖̱͑̉̐͗̓͊̏̚̚é̵̞̲͍̱̍͗̎̓̈́̾̀̈͐͝w̴̻̞̞̍́̍̓͒̽́̈̕͝a̸͈̦͇̯͓͎̜̼̹͋̈́̿l̵̪̻̭̼̖̱͔̈́̀͌̈́ḱ̶̢̲͒̐̇̾̅̈́̚͝ĭ̷̢͓̗̬̺͕̲̭͎̗̄́͌͒͆̐n̴͍̗̱̘̄̅̓̃̌̈̿͘̕̚̚͝͝g̸̡̡̱̹̖͔̮̼͓̫̫͙̲̿ͅ,̶̧̥̺̳̤͔͉͓̗͈͔̬͔̾̒̚̕k̴̛̛͉̝̻̦̍͐͛̆̓͆̀̚͘͠è̶̠̯͈̼̞̬̹͔̼͙̈́̉͝ë̷̡͖͎̱͉̰͕̇̓̀̆͋̂̈̎́̄͘̚͜ͅp̸̢͍̼̰̘͇̳͔͎͌͌͜͠y̴͈͓̺̦͍̟̼͍̪̗̰̏͗̓̋̐̾̏̾̎̈́̕ͅo̸̮͙̣̹̦̗͍̤̾̐̈́̈́̕ṵ̷̧͎̭͐̐̉́̚͘͜ͅr̸͔͓̻̙͓̗͕̙̗̩͓̰͛̄̈̕͠e̷̤̻̜͓̒̀̿͌̅̆͆͘ẙ̶̧̛̖̜̖̳̥͛̎͋̑͝ḕ̵̡̔̏̓͘͘s̶͕̹̳͔̖̙͔̫̳̗̲̅͑̽͛̊̿́͊̚͝ḑ̴̫̯̘̥͎͉̪̈́̑͒o̴͕̎̏͂̿͐̕ẅ̸̯͉̳n̵̡̤̩̮̱̻͉̘̭̞͌͛̍̈́̕͠͝͝,̵̣͈̃̌̃̑̉̄̑̀͘͘n̸͔̟̞̅͂̄̅̐͑̋͝ờ̶̧̯͇̩̭͌̏̓̾̓̾̉̈́͂̽̎d̷̲̻̖̹͔̗̔̋̈́ͅà̶̦͍͍̘͓̣̗͍̗̓̀̏̄͘ͅn̴̛̫͉̭̻̖̭̈̐̓̿̈́͗c̶̨̹̬̞̞̻̩̭̲̗͒i̸̘̤̫̠̥͙͑́͊̈́n̶̨͓͈͍̬̙̬͍̠̓̋͗͆̓̈́̄͐̀̈́͂̔̌͗g̶̢̗̰̳͇͉̱̖͕̘̭͇̿̾͛̽,̴̼͚̱̹̼̲̺̒̑́̇̋͂̐͆̍̚͜͠ķ̷̛̬̪͓̙̱̭͉̰̤̖̌͜ḙ̵͍̓́ẹ̵̢̢̼̫͍͈̫̻̭̑͊p̸̫͉̻̗̈͜ ̵̧̠͈̙̝̪̗̩͕̰͚͊̋̓̄͛͌͒̄ͅy̸̗̫̤̩̰̗̋̎̾̄͠o̸̤̯̣̪̫͍̭̤̩̘̅͛̋̍̈̋̀͊̿ͅư̶̠̳̆̔̍͘ŗ̸̰̖͉͔̮̌̑̑̂̅͘ ̴̘̏̇̈́̆̀̒͝v̵̳̫͓͚̖͇̣͋͝o̶̞̪̟̲̲̹̅̈́̂̒̑ï̵͔̻̫̗̻͎̜͇̹̗͍͕͇̦͑͊̈́͐͑̒̑́̋̓́͜c̵̢̠̥̤̙̼̠̤̩͖̙̈́͝͝ȩ̶̯̮̘͖̼͙͈͙̩̓̽̎̀̿̌̾ ̶̢̡̱͔̘̩̭̬̳̈́̀̀́̚͘ḓ̷̠̳͍̳̟͉̮̮̱̬̣͙̜͖̑̏͆͊͑̈́͠͝o̴̧̨̨̨͖͚̙̦̙̥̪͇̹͚̠͋̃w̷̨̪͔͋́̿́n̵̨̯͎͕̱̯͚̥̺̺͈͑̿̆̇̔͛̉̉̌̈̇̐̐͜,̶̨̰͈̱̥͒̾̐̿̀͆̕ ̷̜̗͗̾͗̓a̵̞̖͝l̷̛̪͕̥̪̦̞̳̮̖̠̟͙̮̖̒̒̀̆̅̈́̽͑͋̂̅͝͝w̴̗̣̩͉̲̼̙̤͖̰̜̯̓̒͆̎̈́̔̿̎a̸̫͍̠̠͉̲̖̲͙̮͚̫̘͊̏y̴̡̥̞̰̞͕̼̔̉͆̂͆͘̕ṡ̷̮̣̤̗͖̟̹̲̓̀̿̌̓̊̋̀́͑̍́ ̷͙̪̝̦͐̀̕ͅp̵̺͉̘̺͇̻͙̋͋̚̚ͅͅu̷̖̩̭̘̰͇͕͖̫̯͇̬͍̝̎̉́͌́̍r̴̛͖̯̹͊̓̃̇͑̏̑̓̉̎̈́̓̕͠ṟ̵̡̖̮͉̭̝̲͕̲͖̩̞̒̏̂́̽̃͒͌̃̕ ̷̧̡̢̬̟̜̫͚̯̦͎̤̟̯̒̃̊̓̅́̽͒̈́͆͗̋͑̕͜w̸̧̮̥̦͈̣͖͒̆̈́́͐̉͝ͅh̸̨͙̮͔̺̮̎̈́̂̊͗̔͛̀̆̄̎̿̈́͘̕e̷̟͍̭̼͓̠͆̓͂͌̐̃̈̓̐̈́͐̃̃n̷̙̻̻͕͕̬̮͙͂̓̅ ̷̪̮̠͍̘͓̖̙͚̬̲̠̓̅̒͑͜͝D̴͍̣̭̜̙͍̗̱̥̰̳̻͖̹̫̓̀͐͒́̅̈́̿̊̇͗̏̕͠͝a̶̛͕̬̼̭̟̯̲̦̬̰͋́̊̎̽̂̓͑̿̉̑͘̚ḏ̶̮̲̝́͋d̶̨̺̖͍̻̯̫̜̼͍̙̺͓̎̋̒̈́̍̌́̑̃̑̾͝͝͠ỳ̷̦̳̲̤͍̞̰͔̣̬̙̳̞̰̕͜ ̶̜̠̪̼̅̎̀̒̽͑̓͝͠t̸͓͍͔̙͚̩͔̞̻͇̩̺̜͉̏͛̏͐̓͂͛̎͠ơ̷̢͔̟̬̰̼̻͔̝͇̣̇͌̔͂͗́̃͗́̀͘͝u̸̢̧̥̲̪̥̼̦̳̖̐̊͒͜c̷̢͙͙͖̲̗̩̘͈̻̘̹̋̈́̀̅͗̈́͘ḧ̷̦̬͇͖̩͎̄́̄̈́̒͝͝ę̴̢̨̧̡͉̣̗͚͖̭͌͑̈́̉s̷̼̻̯͈̏̈́́̒͌͠ ̶͖͇̳̪̰͎͑̅͛͒͛͋͌̇̀̉̎͠y̴̥̻̼̩̅̾̿̈́͊͒̓̆̊̄̈́̈́̆͝ȏ̴̢̬͓͓͎̭̞͔̟͍̒̎̒͌̅̑͌̄̓͘ú̷͓͕̇͛͑̇͗̀̽̐̓,̶͚̺̤̣̟̥̗͓̈̐́͒͆͂̀̔͑̑͜ͅ ̵̛̟̞̲̩͖̂̀̊͂͜͜͝n̶̨̢̪̙̲͇̤͔̙͚̮͕̮͎͉͐̈́̕e̸̛̖͙͔̼͔̒͆̾̑̀͋͐̒̏̀͝͝v̵̢̟̤̥̼̹̀̈́͛̌̀̈́͒̇̒̍͗̀͝e̴̳͖͍̔́͗̃͌̓̂̅r̸̢͖̻͖̲̣̭̭̒̍͠ ̸̱͈̩̲̦̦̫͉̙̫͍̰͐̎̊͂̀s̵̡̠͎̹̰̲̞̲̺̦̮͇̈́ą̴̡̀̈̊̏́̓̓͒͆̏͌͝y̵̛̻̦̿̑̍̓͆͑͒̿͂̂̏ ̵̤̲̳̚n̶̜̬̬͓̟̦͉̗̖̥͚̰̰̱̰̕̕͝ơ̸̻͓͍̫̺̫̣͈̦͂̑̒̐̅̐̑͑̏͗̋̕͘͘,̶̹̟͋̊ ̷̞̭͍̮̣̮̻̪̪͕̪̐̀̌̄̄̔̀͝l̸̟͎̰̊͗̃̉̽̔̍̽͠ȩ̷̧̧̗̦͉̬̱̮̭̳̪̻̉͌̒̑́͒͊̊͑̚t̵̰̘̻͔̭̬͈̺͚͒̆͠ͅͅ ̸̨͙̹͍̜̝͕̘͓̦͚͇͕͗͛͒̏͐͜͠Ḑ̶̢̠̱̱͈̙͍̱̦̝̠͖͂̇̃̉͐͒̀̔͛͐̄̀a̸̡̦̺͕̤̝͓̝̎̀̽̇̄̈́́͒̒͜͝͝͝d̴͎͈͎̱̲͓̩͕̗̞̯̾͑̋͝ḓ̴̫̠̹̑̀͘ÿ̸̞̘͖̙̑ͅ ̷̢͖͔͙̤̩̠̪̫̬̋͋͑̒̒́͌͑̃͜͠d̵̡̘̰̳̭͍̳̉͑ę̸̢̰̰̠̭͇͛̈́̈́̊͛́͝ͅḉ̴̛̛̻̖̺̼͍̤̥̮͖͇̦̙̜̭͒̏̏̌̓͝í̵̻̮̟̻̗͇̉̀́́͛ͅd̴͕̲̭̰͇̓͆͆͜e̷̡̩̫̣̩͉̭͕̬̪̙̺̰̓͝,̴̨̟̯̟̼͍̝͐̚ ̵̟̰͎̲͈͓̫̫͖̦̆͌͋͆̽̒̽͜n̵̛̛̺̣͍̻͖̊̓̀͆̒͆̓͌͘͜o̴̢̧̧͖͉͙̥̘͍̗͉̤͓͌̑͐̒̆̒͑̉͗̚͜͠͠͝ ̴̧̭̗̻̫̭͎̜̙̼̯̝̗̓̿̾̌͘̕a̸̧̛̩̣̫̤͖̻͍͔̫͋͛̀̈̈́̾̔̾̽͊̃͆́͗n̷̖̩̻̪͎̼̝̹̻̩̺̉̕ͅį̸̨̛̦̳̤͖̘͉̲̺̙͕̟̈́̇͛̀̾̂̆̔̃m̵̨̭̯̖̦̙̬̙͚̩͍̻̩̖͗͐̆̄́́͆̀a̵̛͈͐̈́̿͂̍̅̋̓̌l̴̥̲̗͇̤͙̊̓́̉̔̒̊͘̕͝͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̛̙̮̼̠̤͓͇̞͓̞͓̽͑̐́̚n̷̖̪̺͌̀̉̉͑̍̒̋̿̃̀͘͝ȏ̶̭̘͚͉͕̆͑̌̑̎̋̇̇̊̚͠i̵̢̨͕͎͖̯̮̓̽͊̃͒͑s̴̙̈́͊̈́e̶̜͇̓͊͒̽̄̀̈̃͋̈́s̴̡̨̧̯̹͓͖̙̼̪͙͒͛͂͛͘,̵̘̫̟̟͕̤̎̅̐̈̈́̆̓̈́̏̃͛͝ͅ ̸̧̗̖͈͓̈́͌̌D̸̨͔̬͈̼͍̹̙͉̙͒̎̽́̌̿͊͊͊͌͘̚͠͝ä̶͕͖̦̳̪̭̭̺̏̔̏d̷̡̛̛̜̣̥͚̦̩̊̃̽̓̇̀̉̈́̌͂̕͝͝d̶̡̫̝́̑̐̓̄͝ͅy̸̤̤͔̱͎̱̰̒̐̒̀̑͂͂͑̍͒̒ ̶͙̫̪̠̻̦́͑́́̅́̄̕͝a̸̛̞̬͔̮͉̗͕̽̾͠l̷̢̨͈̘̖̯̙̦͚̫̑́͆͆̐͂͊w̵̛̤͇̞̪̫͓̙͔̍͊͛̐̿̿̇̅̍͂̆̚̚ă̷̢̹̱̠̯̗͍̼͕̯͍̹̻̋̎͐͗̉͘y̸̨̢̺̥̳̞̳͊̓̃̅͗͗͌̏̈́͠͝ş̶͓͓̝͕̤̝̰͕̦̳͚̜̑̏̿̚͜ ̷̰͎͑̉ķ̷̡̮̟̥̪͙̣̼̫̭̅̾͐̑̈́̆̈́̈́̎͌́̇͗̚͜n̶͍̼͌̒͒̆͆͋̒́̿͜o̸̩̤͈̱̎̔̀̍͆̊͊͒̅̃̈́̆̅̔͘w̵̧̬̬̤͇͈̹͓̃̒̌̉͂̈́̾͋̅̃̔͐̈́̒͝s̷̥͖̳̝̪̜̝͚̘̮̤̖̓̒͗̍̋̏̽̀̕͜͜͝ͅ ̴̡̧̢̟̝͚̹̠̤͔̩̏̔̈́͜w̷̧̺͎͚͉̜̝̮̺̌̿̑̌̎̆h̵̨̲͔̠͎͇̪̯͔͖͉̀̈̃̔͊̈̇͛͆̀̄̈͛͜͠à̸͚̩̞̘̏͗͛̍͋̀̍̀̈́͘t̷̛̲͆̄̂̽̄̽͌̉͆̀̑'̷̨̻̝̮̙̭̤͔̞̠̘͎̯̱̅͊͜͠s̵̡̛̻͋̔̈̿̈̿̕͠ ̶̨̛͍̭͕̙̻͐͛͒̏͐͝ḃ̶̗̭̺̯̑̾̑ė̶͉̯̞̏͋͊̊͂̊̈́̈́̏̒͜͠͝͝ş̶̰̘̹́͋̋͝͝͠t̵̡̟̳͚̰͓̦̯͕̠̪̬̜̦͊̀̃̈́̂́̏͌̄̓͊͘̕͠͝,̸̢̭̟̭̝̠͗͑̃̎͗̂͊͑̕͝͠ ̸̧̠͈̫̜̤̣͚̙̹͓̯̮̩͑͗͐͛͐͒͒̈̊̆͛͋͘͝d̵͉͎̍͐̍͆̃̊͠o̴̡̹̫̳̻̭̙̳̲̱̓̔̀́̓̔̚͘͝͝n̶̢͇̦͚̩͖̼̈̈́͛̓́̈́̋̒̀͝͝͠ͅ'̷̨̡̤̼͙͉͓̪͉̩̈́̃͆̾͋͊̑̿ṫ̵̮͖ ̶̱̦̹̠̣͓͈̻͙̫̲̓̈̏̆̄̈́͗͋̈̌́͌̕̕ͅs̵̡͇̱̠̤̖͗́̏͆̍̈́̆͐̃̇͘͜͝͠m̸͉̮̦̖̫̩̩̯̻̫͎͕̄͝ͅa̵͇̣̓̀͐̍̓͊̒̏̌̀͛̇̓̏ͅṟ̸̗̰̤͚͙͔̞̱̻̘͔̜̱̮̉̎t̶̟̦̞͙̯̻̄̆̊̓̓̌͆̐́̾̋͝ ̸̠̲̭͎͕̗͎͑̒̒͜͝ō̶̡͎̬̪̼̫̦̟̥̓̕f̷͙̪̦̮̔f̵̨̠͕̥̺͗͗͛͛͆̂̓̔̇̈̊͒͘,̵̭͖̈́̓̄͆̚ ̷̙͚̖͔͕̠̩̤̙̻̥̺̋̂̅̉̾̿̈́̔͛l̴̨̢͎̺̠̩̟̤͖͖̲̩̻̬̠̍͌̀̒́͐͘͝͝o̸͖̻̜͖̘̗͖̜͉̽̾̂̑̍̽͘͝ǫ̵͉̠̤͎̪̳̠͍̟̠̙̜̽̿͂̈́̎̃͛̈́͠k̴̹̊̎͂͠ ̸̣̦̗̼͇̎̍͆̍̋̏̋̈́̾̔͊̌̈́̏͝ͅD̶̥̗͙͉̽͛̿̆̍̒͂͛͐̈́̚ā̴̡̧̛̛̛͈͇͍̣̟̺̖̖̭̹͉̟̜̐͑̃̈́̒̈́́̃̀̕̕d̷̖̑̐͒͛̇ͅd̸̰̞͊̂̀y̴͎̻̜͐͆̽̎̀̈́͘ ̷̢̡͕̼̣̟̊̿̉̒̈́͑̾͗͌͌̐̕͝i̵̮̮̞̖̫̯͛͊n̵̤̗̩̼͉͖͕̪̟̰̞̑̌̑̓͌̆̓̆̑́̆̔͛̚͝ ̸̨͖̤̠̻̊͋̽̉̐͗̊̕͝͝ͅţ̶̡͎͚͙̻̩̬̠̻͂̓̊͊̿̔̊̍̾ͅͅh̴͉͎͎͈̜͚̭̺͙̗̭̜̃͛͑̎͐̎̕͜͜ȩ̸͈̜͓̤̬̜̹͈͖̩͇͇̥͙̎̎̈́̈́̋̃͋̇̓̀͘͘͠ ̸͓̬̄̓̓͋̋͆̿̓͆̉̌̀͋̚e̴͙͓͕͖̱̣̰̫͙̯̘̲̔̿̂̐̉̍͂̊̀͌̍͑̅͝y̵̧̧̘̲͈̪͔̜͗̃͆̓̂̉̇̏̌̿̑͒͐̕ĕ̵̗s̴̼̱̜̣̟͍̒̈́̏̿͒̏̀̚̕ ̸͚̩̗̩͚̰̻̼͎͕̀̈̒̐d̵̢̛̛̛̙͍͇́̾̔̈͋̾͠͠͝ư̷̢̧͔̞̩̼̫̻͔͕̏͑̒̈́̿͛̈́̈́̓͘͝͝r̸̨̢̺̰̙̬̈͑̆̌͑̀͗̽̅̋͂̕į̵̢̧̨̬͕͕͇̻̟̺̙̜̘̍̈̊̂͊̒̐͂̎̎̔͆̕ņ̵̨̨̡̙̦͓̯͉̯̘̻̙̺̀̇̒̆̊̎̎͛ģ̶̨̰̹̳̮̩̤͍̙̦̺̝̑ ̷̪̠̝̤̭̺͕̞̂͆̈́̐̾̄ṡ̵̡͙̳̤̫̩̯̣͎͇̼̥̥̗ė̷͈͓̞̻̈́͒̀̄̎́̔͌̿͗̈͘͝͝x̴̨̭͙͈̼͕̰̝͕͖̘̽̍̓̇̏͋͆̃͛͌͘͜ͅ,̸̨̢̮͖̹̤̮̲͒̈́̌̊ ̸̧͚̼̰̺͇̺̱̼̤̐̈͐͌́̆̅ͅl̷̢̧̺͎̤͕͇̣̊́̇͆̾̃̔̅̂͗̓̋̚͝͝ͅo̴̢̜̻̻̫͈͙͙̠͈̤̞̭͇͔͑̓̀̎͌̿́̎̐̅̓̕v̷̛̞͎͂̂̈͋͐̈́̄̿̚͘͝ͅê̴̡̧͎̮͙̪͈̈́͊̌͊̾͒̃̽̊͝ͅ ̶̛̛̠̗͕̪̣̝͗̈́̍͛̅̓̏̾̀͘ͅţ̶̧̛̜̬͕̟͚̜͇̘͋̈́̉̐́̾͒̒́̆̃͒̕͘h̸̢̘͉̹̦̟̗̤͉̝̱͚͎͉̖̐̌̏͂̅̽̂͊̌͊̾̏̆e̷̲̱̰̰̙͓̣̪̬͔͕̟̣̙͐͆̎̎̎͊ ̶̢̢͕͙̤̞͍͙̦͂̉̆̉͐̈́͛͒̔r̷̤͓͍̍̏͊͆͊͌͒̕͜͝͝é̸̢̹̘̱̰͖̟̳͇̻̬̖̅̎͒͛͋̀̎́͐͜d̵̘̝̦̯̄̀͛̾͒͌̒͒̑͐͝͠ͅ ̶͔̰͈͕͈̦̹̺̬̣͎̬̍̆̈͌̒͘͝s̴̟̣̝̥͈̠̅͆͌͆́͒̍ṃ̶̌̀̌͆̂̉o̶̡̮̠̞̩͉̥͋ķ̵͍̤̩̘̑̂̆͐̾̑̈́͌e̴̡̧̙̠͒̿͛̅̇̓̄̌~~_  
_MakeDaddybreakfast.BendoverthetableandletDaddyfuckhim.Cleanthedishes.Doheroin.Godownstairs.Letthemcleanhimanddresshimandtouchhimandeveniftheclothesfeelweirdonhisfurdonotthrowafitgrityourteethandsmileanditwillbeoversoon.Gobackupstairs.CleanuntilDaddyarrives.SitinDaddy'slap.Sing.Suckhimoff.Smokecrack.SaygoodbyetoDaddy.Practicesinginguntilyourthroatissoreandyoucan'tsinganymore.CleanuntilDaddycomesback.EatdinnerwithDaddy.BendoverthebedforDaddy.LetDaddytearuptheclothes.LetDaddyinside.Don't scream.Purr.Takeabath.Getintonightclothes.FallcurledupnexttoDaddy.Thanktheredsmokeforgivingyoulife._  
_R̸̢̡̛͕͎̼̤̠̹̞̹̟̘̗̋͛̃̿̅͒̓͂̂̏̅̾͝ȩ̵̛̝͉̭̭͉̻̺̖͍̩͙̻̠̑̈̎̾̈́͋̿̈̿͝ͅp̵͓͎͍̓̇̀̊́̂̽̀́̎̇̿̅̎̀͜ę̷̥̞̤̖̮̟̳͇͉̖̉̀̋̐̿̈́̄̚̕͜͠á̴̲̫̪́͛̕t̶͍̃̅́͐͛̔_  
_W̷̰̊̓̀̈́̆̅̔͋͌͂͘a̶̭͙̯̼̰͎̪͎̥̒͌͋́̽̍k̶̫̗̹̦̮͉̜̼͔̤̿̃́̇̈́͠͠è̷̢̼͔̱̯̳̣̖̐͑̃̓̈́̓͆̆͛́̾̚͜͝u̵͈̣͉̼̎̋̒͆́́͂̾͆͝p̷̯͔̝͍̌́̀̍̚͘̚͘ą̷̱̩̟̳̯̯̲̞̼̱̙͚͊͑̐͋͑ͅt̶̡̛̟͎̙̭̱͙͋̀̄͗͋̚͝█̶̨̛͍̟̝̳̞̘̘̝͚̬̮̱̙͗̐̌̋̒̍̀̍̿̒͠ͅ█̸̡̡̛̻̪̺̥̱̹̞͕̹̈́̅̑́̅͂̀̆͘͝͝█̸͇̃̌͊̋͌̍͗█̶̻͋̌̆̂̈̀͊̈́̍̂̊̾͆͠.̵̘͉̥̹͍͙͋̉̓̑̀̈́̀Ṙ̷̨̮̤͚̗̦̉e̸̢̮͇̯͎̠̠̲̗͚̻̻̋͋͊̌͜͜͝͠v̷͙̖̘̜̩̩̰̤̯̬̲͌͛̆̉͠i̵̧̱̱͍͔͈͓̙̫̋͝͝e̵̢̜̗̩͍͒w̶̢̦͚͖̥͓͐͋̄̈͌̽̒́̎̿̎͌̈́̚͝ ̸̡̨̦̳̣̰̤̮̭̦̈́̀̔̋̀̈́͘t̵̨̛̗̣̻̹͓̬̘̀̊̌̓̕h̶̭͔̻̯̺̩̫̮̼̆̏͂̃̒̐́̓̉̾̑̕͜͝͠e̴̛̛͎̦̭̟̻̊͐͑̿͂ͅl̴͔̮̬̙̝̀̉͌́̕͜͝͝ͅì̷̦̩̽̌̊̌̾͐̓̆̏́̋͋̀̊ͅs̶̢̢̛͖̰̟̰̤̙̆̔̑̏̀̚ţ̵̧͙̘̥̳̦͔̠̱͉̐o̴̬̦̜̤̍̈́̅̓̆̍f̵̧̨͔͈͎̠͉̣̗͌̓̅̏̏͂͊͊͗͌͋͠͝r̴̠̣̪͕̪̒͋̃̓ȕ̷̡͙̭̠͚̤̀̓̕l̸̻̱͍͕̼̣͖͇̖̪̲̺̘̇̃͑̾͂̓͌͑́͆͘ȩ̷̢̫̖̞̣̟̳̗̪̳̔͑͂̏̑̚͝s̴͔̹̙̀̾ị̸̦̺̘͚̲̈̐̀͂͋̽͂͆̍̅͐͝ͅņ̷̨̛͖͎̯͍̥͉̦̊̏͗͂͐̿̆͘͝h̵̡̘̱́̒͑̂̓͂̉̈́̇̓̈͒̕͘i̶̛̱̟̼͉̳̋͋̇̋̿͠͠s̵͓̳̭̜̯̣͕̮̊̋h̷̢̛̩͓͚̠̬͍͈̺͓̱̝̺̹̏̾͐͋̾́͂͠ē̷̮̤̻̦̠̺̤͚̈͊͝a̶̰͙̣̩͔̣̳̘̰̽̓̓̕ͅḑ̵̨̟͔͔̺̫̙̯͍̙̼͈͒̉̀̾̌̐͌̈̾̌̅͠.̵͕͕̠̝̣͚̦̄̄̿̈̆̃̏̾͌̾͝_  
_~~D̷̟̈́͑̄͑̌̊̑͜o̶̧͓̟̰̙̞̦͕̮̟̹͆͑̐̎ņ̴͖͎̙͎̮͒̈́̈́̑̄̈́̎̋́͠͝'̶̧̦̘̬̱̹͇͖̻͖̆̐͆̋͛̈́͒͐̔̆̓͌̑͜͝͝t̵̫̮̲̽͗̍̄̋̾̐̃ģ̴̡̡̠̯̹̲̠̱͎͛͆͌̋͘ͅò̵̪̺͕̣̺͎̦̼̘̺͑̎̓̎̍̋̉͘͝͝o̸̧̨̤̗̼̻̥̬̩̺̤̥̦͛̓͂͋́͋͗̄͛̅̍ù̶̧̹̯̬͕͖̒̔̑̌̉̕͠ẗ̸̡̡̨̪͕̥̣͎͍̩̗̮̖́̇͋͋̿͒̕s̷̡̨̛̰͉̙̬̤͇̮̟̖̉͛͐̇̍͆̋́͘͝͝i̸̧̨̮̫̭̭̟̖̰͖̱̗̱̤͛̿͐̇̾ͅd̵̝̙͈̱͓̞̝̗͈̙̪̼̜͔̈́͌͆́͗̽̐͋͘͜ę̴̧̨͓̻͎̟͔̞̭͂͗̊͌͊̾̂̓͑̕͝͝,̶̧̛̫̙͉̮̙̒̑̅̌̇͊͒̀̀̍̕͝d̷̢̥̦̊̈́͒̏͆̏̂̊̃o̶̺̅̅͋̅̀̃̆͆̎̈͆̊͆̄͠ǹ̶̨̧̲̺̻͓͉̭̠̩͎͗͝ͅ'̶̛̲̻̥̺͕̹̙̥͔̜̋̓̔̋́̽̍̌̈̈́̃́͝͠t̸̰̗̩̆̾͠l̸̢̢̢̪͎̬̲͚̹̫͓̼͎̂̑̅̅ỏ̵̮͚̭̣̥̗̜͍̘̅̃ǫ̶̗͇͙̌̔̀͂̾͒̈́͜͝ͅk̴̦̭͎̺̄̇́ỏ̵̢̡̬̹̰̣̳̒̓͗̍͊̇̐̔̃̔͝ų̷̙͉̫̼̦̱̘̮͖̮͈̰͐͐̄̏͋́ţ̸̡͓̭͉̗̟̙͇̭͇̐͑͛̈́̂̈͒̾͑t̷͉͓̖͈̰͑́͋ͅh̵͔̯̯̖͓̠͉͎̫̼̙̤̹̋̅̏͊̈́͐ͅe̴̛̦͙̟̱̦͕͕͇͉͍͍͎̱̿͗̈́̌̑́̈̂̒̊͝w̴̢͚̤̟͎̺̖̼̼͓͒͊͂͜ḯ̴̡̫̥̝̦̜̼̗̹͇̬͍̒͛̃̐͐̈́͂̃͌͂́̕ñ̸̼̫͚̲̏̇̄͂͂̄͌̕͝d̵̗̽̆͒̓̒̔̌̑͛̕o̸̳̐́̈̊̐̇̚̚ẅ̷̥͖͙͌̿́̈̃͝,̷̠͉͓̜͛͌m̴̢̡̡̩̳̲͕̣͕͕̱̤̻̊̉͊̃̈́͛͘͜͝ͅa̵͙̼͊̈́͐̈́̀͠k̷̡̲̪͓̭͎̼͍͋́̌̍͛̓̓̓ë̴̛̛̬́͆̋͂̋̓̏̇̋͛̓́͆â̵͓̮̜̭͐̔͝l̸͉̝̰̰͖̼̠̖̘̰͇̼̍̍̏̀̾͝í̴̧̨̖̫̝̳͈̎̔̃̂t̶̻̞̻͚̖͔̘͍̮̏̓̈́̀͛̓͛̈́͆͜͝ͅt̷̢̞̤̗̥̹͊̋̎͊͌̾̐̀̅l̶̨̢̥̠̟̘̩̰̤̰̱͛̔̅̅̕͜ế̵̢̺̹͈̼̲̜̻̙̹̝̫̱̦̾͊̀̈́͛͂͜n̸͉͈̠̋͛̐̃ờ̴̛̖̭̳͙̲̓̑̆̃͌̈́̃͐̒̍̕í̷̡͎̰̬̲͓͕̬̩̪̰͔̣̺͆̈́́̀̇̆̆s̸̡̢̨̳̩̞̬̹̯̟̝͍̖̗̮̈̂̊̈́̂̑̽͌͛̒́͒͝͝è̷̢̺̞̥̱͎̬̙̣͐̀̈́͗̽̏̀̓̽͌͐̀̀͘w̶͔͔̻̒̽̇̃͐͒͂̈́̌̃͘̕h̷̢̰͙̥̹̤͕̹̮͈̦̲͒̈́̓̕̕͜͝ͅǐ̸̡̡̛̀̃͊͋͛̈́͝͝͝l̷̛͚̟͕͎̝̞̤͖͓̉́̓͊̈́̏̊̚͝ë̶̡͕̯̞͇̭̞͈͔͍̱́͆̍̇ẅ̵̗͙̼̦̞͈͕̣̱͓̦̳̥̫́̊͌̓̓͌̀̾̌̕̚̕̚a̷̖͕̻̜̝̠̥͓̫̔l̵̛̯͈͔̞̹̜̥̩̹̱͎̘̯̗͑̃͐̓̂͊͊̾͌́̑̽͠k̴̡͎̙͎͈̞͉̫̖̖̩̊͂̍͜i̶̘̐́͊̀͌̎͌n̸̛̞̭̱̐̐̓̓̓́̊̃͒̂́̇̕͝g̶̢̧̤̥̭̣̟͎̯͋̍͊̄͛͋́͗̈̕,̶̪̏̔̂̉̀̋̃̊͛͛͝͝k̴̢͉͓͓̼̱̬̥̳̦̱͚͓̈́̎̕ę̶̨̬͙̳͙̺̣̘͔̲̝͙̪͌͂̓͌̄̂͂̇̚̕͘͜ḛ̶̭̠͛͌̓̑͊̔p̵͍̱̀̌͋̀̕͜͠͝ẏ̸̮̣̙̼̻͈͍̏̏͐̃͊͜͝o̸͎̯̠̙͍͎̝͂́ũ̵̖̣̥̱̟̠̙͉̩͇͈͈̔͌͜ͅŕ̷̤̻͕̱̟͔̹̾͗̀̈́̑̔͘͘͘̕͠ȩ̸̱͚̯̪̺̗͊́͛̇͐̇́̒̿y̵̢͎̦̺͓̻̖̜̥̯̳͒̆͐́̾̉̆̿̐̚͜͝͠è̸̡̧̡͚̲̫͎͎͍̳̗̰̫͋̊͜s̶̛̲̮̺̾̆̓͘d̸̢̡̟̲̱͎̟͍̟͚̙̖̠̎̍̾̄̎̀̔̈̅̕͝͠ǫ̴͇̮̠̻̤̪̻͎̺͙̇̔w̶̧͖̼̹͈̝͚̤̝̻͈̘̲̲͇͋̒̈́̃͒̈n̵̢̳̣̪͖͆͒̈͛̔̂̅͗́,̴̧̼͖̰̻̦͖͙̪̀͆͌̓̀̒́̌̒̽́͊͘͘͜͠n̸̢͉̺͖͕̥̗̥͉͕̾͜͝ȏ̷̧̡̮͍͉͔͔̮͇̥̮̞̼̻̈̄̓̊́̾̃̚͠͠d̷͈͈͙̟͍͚̣̈́̌̽̀̋̈́͆̐̑̍̆̒̾̿̓á̴͔̙̒͑̎̚n̵͍̣̰͙̭̥̘̑̐̓͛̊̌̑̾͂̈́̚c̵̳̅͐̑̃͋̿̈́̒̑̈́͑̍͜͠į̵̨̨̰̹̼̯̹̯̰̱̖̈́̀͐̃̔̿̽͌́̒͠ǹ̶̗͚͐ğ̴͍͉͎͂͑̀̈́̇̈́̒̌̚̚͝,̷̨̭͉͙͇͙͇̭̥̩̹̌̑̔̿̄k̵̢͔̗̹͇̲̖̦̎̍̆̿͌e̶͉̗̬͍͙̻̼͇͕̹̱͐͛̐̈͆̓́ͅͅé̶͉̔̓̓̀͛̏̏͘͘͝p̴̡̧̼̠̳̗̳̩̦̋͛̆ ̶̨̢̻̘̰̟̱̮͍͙̳̰̘̿͛̉̑̒̋̍̎̌̚͝ͅỷ̴̧͙̮̘̩̝͓̖̳͙̻̦͔̖̞͒̂͑̍̂̑ơ̵͇͗̈́̈̉ù̶͖̩̺̒͂̒̋̏͂̈́̏̈́̐̏͘͝ṟ̶͇̥̫̝̿̽̽̽̀̐̑ ̶͖̗͍̗̰̙̣̹̘̙̝̓̎́̂̽̆̄̈́̇̕v̸̨̉̎̄̔̆̽͗͋͠o̷̢̨̨̡͍̦͍̯͔͈̩̭̾͆̄̌ȋ̴͈̑c̸͔̼̘̰̠͍͓̿͒̆̋̉̌̽͌̿͠ȩ̴̼̞͈̰̞̈͛̽̏̕͠ ̵̧̦̹̗̤͉͙̲̤̭̖̰̄̃͒̈͌̈́d̶̢̨͓̘̯͚̜̰̺̮͕͑̈́̌̅̄̍́̌́̆̚ô̴͚͈̝͇̮̪̹̈ẉ̴̯̹̼̣͓̟͗̑̿̿̾̾́̎̎̒͘n̴̮̹̣̖̪̺̊́͛̅̅͑̑̽̂̽͜,̷͉̬̀̌̋̿́̎͛̿̂ ̷̨̨̝̣͇̯̐̀̾̚͠ͅa̸̢̟̻̥͕̜͙̘̬͙̲͇̠̾̽͗͆̈̋̓͌̆͘͜͝l̸̠̜͙̪͉̘̪̫̦͙͚͆̄̌́̎̒̊͗̊̇̽̃́͊͛ẃ̸̨̼͊͛̽̄̇́͜͠á̵̡̧̧̛̘̝̠̝͎̠̺̥y̵͇̰̖͚̖̪͉̣̳̱̳̗̅̀̈́s̷̡̧̼͖̯̞̜̝̘̖̲͑̍͐͛͜ ̴̧̨̢̜͙̰̦̼̘̣̙̈́͝p̶̡̱͍̪̻̩̭͖̳̠̮̅̾̓̅̈́͝u̸͕͋͊̔̔͛́͑̇̌̈́̕̚ř̸̡̙̒̀̌̒̇̑r̵̡̗̖̝̺̜͉̗̻̫̺̮̙̾̽̿̕̚͜ ̷̢̛͖͎͔͈̉̆͛̽̓̐͂̽͒̂͝w̸̩͇̣̭̮̞̖̗̱̦̤̬͚͌̇̾̍̏̎͋̈́͌h̸̡̛̥̜̺̼̼̯͉̊̋̌̂̒̂̈́̔̂͋̃͜͜ȅ̸͓̩̲̠̖̻͍͍͎͍̼͔̟̑̓̾̅͋̕n̶̩͈̲̪̤͉͍͕̹̞͖̭̲̺̦͒̊ ̸͈̪͇̜̈́̉̈̇̐̔͋̾͒͘͠D̷̰̜̖̳̘̆̉́́̀͗̑̄͛̄á̶̡̛̮̮̦̬͕̗̰͓̯̈́̾̿̈ͅd̶̛͉̥̟̪̼͚̺͈̘͓̲̟̪̃̈̍̆͐̍̂͛̅͐̐͠ͅḋ̸̛̛̘͖͍̩̱̭̯̣͐̋͑͐̄̍̌̉̔̐̏̿ͅy̵̧̹͇̙̱͆̎͒̋̃͌͌̈̅̎͆̀̚̕͝ ̴͉̲͍̤̳̮̹̤̦͍͙̫̪͍̮͆͒̂͋́͐͑̒̋͠͠ţ̷͚̗͚̗̼̻̖̦͙͚̜̠͙̌̄̑͊ò̴̧̖͙̮̜̹̝̯̹̥͈͍̳̦̌̑̈̊̚̚͝ư̷̧̨̧̠̼̠̘̜̹̩͎̰̦̪̩̊̊͑̔̚c̵̢̩͖͓͙̝̪͔̼͔̞̯̰̘̃̇͊́̆̇̒͘h̴̼́ē̶̦͍͓̱̱̥̺̳̲̿̐̈́̈́̍̿̐͐͊͋̕ṡ̷̛̲̟̲̟̙͈̯̇̌̏͑̅̽͋̈̓̑͛̐͝ ̸̜̬͉͎͇͙͇̼̩̗̻̤̦̅͋̆͝ͅy̷̯̗̭̰͈̮̼͙̞͈͖̖͙͊͝o̸̳̊̆͂͑̄̆̑̋̄̓͆͘͝ù̷͚͕̪̟̦̩͕̈́͂͑̍̀̆͛́́͠͝͝,̷̛̪̗̿̌͌͒̓͋͌̆̽ ̶̧̤̼̹̰͇̩̼͇̺̘̼̞̫̄͑͛̈́́̊͒̋̈̈́̕̕͠͝ń̷̡̹̳̻͔̼̀̅͛̅́̓͛̒̿͝é̶̹̯̟̯̫́v̸̖̜̣̙͚̱̤̹͎̭̯͕̄̌̌̉͑̊͛́̐ȇ̷̻̯͇̙̲̙̠͔̓̄̔̀̃̇͝r̴̰̟̙̊̀̓́͛̀̎̽́͋̒̕̚͠ ̵̭͉͙̲̈̆͐̍̈̈̚͝͠͠s̶̝͙̻͎̎̄̇̚͠a̸̦̞͖̳̼̟͐̄̀ͅy̶̢̧̦͕̻͔̱̥͉͎̙͎̾́̽͒̈́̑̍̔̎̚͜ ̴̨̖̙̰̺̼͔̼̗̏̿̀̇̏ͅn̵̨̛͇͍͖͙̲̜̻̦͇̈́͌̓̊ö̵̞̮̲̖͚̹͜͜ͅ,̸̢̨͖̪̤̜͚̮͚͓͙̙͉̍̐̂͌́́͂̍̒̈́̒͐́̏̚ͅ ̴̢̮͉̳̩̠̟͓̳͔̯̙͓̃̽̑̀͐́͆͜l̴͎̠̼͕̤̙̟̬̘͚͐̔͆́̎͘̕ë̶͉̙̗̤̗́̿̆̏̅̓̈́̀͊̿̿̊̕̕͝t̷̨͖͚̗̖͔͇̘͙̣̱̥͎͚͈̉̏̄̎̏̿̾̒̕͘̕͠͝͠ ̵̤͒̀̒͋̎͑̚͘͝͠͠͠Ḑ̸̡̺̗͚̮͍͇̬̤̜̥̑̐̾͒̐̇̆̆͘͜͠͝a̶̼̬̔̊̆̃̐̓̊̅̈ḑ̵̡̼̼͉̥̗͍̝͙̻̆͊̑̿̇̈́̔̾̎̚͘͝ḑ̵̡̮̙̗̹̲̥͎͓̾̐̐̅̅͋́̆̄͋̅͂͝͠͠y̵͚̒̒͂ ̸̛̩̟̆̑̏̔̈̈́̓̒͝d̵̛͍̣̺̜̤̩̖̜̝͋̀̿͆͐̅͋̈́̏̔͘ȩ̴̨̨̼̙̺̍͒̓͊̌̈́͜͜͝c̸̡̛̣̰̞̥̬̲̑̈́̿̾̓̉̒̂̃̑͘i̵̗͔̠̪̹͑ͅͅd̸̞̝̘̒́̇̐̒́e̴̮̮̫̳͎̭̲͉̤̟̓̉́̀͐,̸̨̱̲̼͍͍͓̱̪̒̓̈́͆̋̂̈͌́͘ ̵͇͎̞̯̹͋̈́͐̈́͒̍̋͑̇͘͘͝͝n̷̢̟͚̯͖̤̝͙͇̩̓͒̓͗̈́̄̊̀͐̿̃̋̉͜͝͝ͅo̷̰͍̦̝͍̣͖͐̀̈́̑̄̀̽̎̾̾͝͠ ̵̡̥̝̬͈̳͕̩̼̬̯̜̲͓̩͂͊̏̃̐̈́̃̽̊͠á̸̦͚̲̀͒͐̔̈̍̇̓͆͊̈́̎̍̅ṅ̷͇̎͌͐̅̈́̒̏̂̾ĭ̶̧̺̳̝̼͇̭̪̞̘̱̃́͑̑̒̈́̓͒͠͝͝m̶̨̛̤̱͉̲̲̻̺͍̥̦͉̝͌̓̇́̍̽̓͝ä̴̡̡̳͓̰̘̥̜̰͇̩̜̮̞̚͜l̷̨̛̫̩͇̣̰̯̗̭̹̘̬̯͉̏͌͐́͌̐̽̍̉̾͂̚̕͘ ̶̹̜̈́̒͆́̋̓̉͛̀́̚͠ṋ̶̲̮̟̦̙͉̱̮͍͉̈̆́́̀͆̿̍̈́̀ơ̸̰̥̪͙̹̳̥͈̘̭̈́̈́̈́̐̓̌̂͝i̷̛̻̞̓̀͊̈́͂̓̔͜ş̴̮̬̱͇̙̹̟̗̞̦̾̏̀̐͛̎̓̐̒̈ẹ̵̢̜̤͔̜̜̻̗̳̾̓̐̀͊̒̐͌͘͜͝s̷̨̼͇̞̗̬̳͕̤̦͛̐͆̇̄̕̕,̴̢̧̧̛͚̯̝̠͚͇̉͐͆̑͊ͅ ̶̢͎͕̝̜͇͔͕̥̂̌̅̈́̎̒̀̋̾̑̃̏̚D̷̡̡̡̥̲̦͎̻͉̲̟̱̝̥̊͒͑̒̔̚͠ą̷̧̡͉̝͚̜̱͔̜̩̙͖̖̐̈͋̓̈d̸͓͓̀̉͑̔̇d̷͍̗̞̓̈́̋̉͗̽̕͝ÿ̷̮̮͇̦̗̗́̄̀͘͠ ̵͍̹̹̥̀̂̃̊͗̈́̈́a̶͉͊̉̍̍̿̃͒́͊̏̍͆͒̐̔l̸͓̪̮̤̬̫̠̯͌͜w̶̨͈̙̤̺̫̦͙͚̓̓́͂͒̓̐̈́͆̒͠͠ä̷̧̧̨̭̘̤̩͙̩͙̘̼͈̮̑y̶̛̺͒̀̀̆͘s̷̢̭͓̞̩̙͐͒͆̽̑͐͋́̾̃͛͋́̓͝ ̵̛̱̙͇̖͂̎̓̿̈́̅̌̈̆̄͘k̶͈͔̖͕̪͚̤̲̪̦͛̓́̒̓̈́̅̒̕̚͜͝ń̴̡̥͚͗̌̉͘̚̚͝͝ǫ̶̨̬͓͇̬͔͈̝̻̑̊̽͒͗͘͘͠w̸̼̙͇̳̩̦̭̳̩͖̤̯̣̍͛͊̉͐̈́ͅͅs̶̨̢̬̺͍͍̬̞̥̻͙̭̻̤̻̉̉̒̈́̏͒́́̓̕͠ ̶̧̧̨̪̻̳̻̜̦͎̝̜̾̒̿͒̓͒̌̒̚͘͜͝͠w̵̜͂̍́́̍̓̌̐̀̋̈͐̕̚ḩ̸͚̦̳̩̠̦̮̦̻͙͇͚̘̉̕ͅą̴̨̛͚͕̱̟͇̪̟͇͓͈̖̅͂̋͒̈́̐̆̀̓͋̕̚t̵̺̓̑̒̈́'̵̥̱͓͉̎̾̌̇̊̄͋̐̈́͊̋͘s̷̨̛͇̝͔͚̻͐͂̾̆̈́̓̃̍̂́͋̆͠ ̶̧̧̞̜͖̹͉̤̫̔͐b̴͓͂e̴̢̧̢͖̙̺̣̭̬̪̖̹̝̬̩͂̍̊̈́͝ṣ̷̢̼̱̳̭̫͙̲͈͂͐͑̈́̌̇ẗ̵̡͈̠̳͍̝́̈́͆͛̐͐́̐̈́̚,̶͚̙̥͇̞̖̬͙̗͉̻͚͔͎͗̂̎̌̆͠ ̵̡̛̳͚͔̩̯̫̳͖́̄͂̃̍̀̈́͊̽̌͗͜͜d̵̳̩̦̳͖͎̜͔͉̭̠̫͙͑͗̏̔̇̏̍̚ͅo̸̢̮̺̬̙̠̪̣̓͜ͅn̴̡̺̮̯̗͔͖̫̭̜͔̺̱͒̐͗̐̑̿̄̈͆̓̽̕͘ͅ'̸̞̮̥͛͂̀͐̚t̸̢̛̫̘͖̓̽͋͌̓̆̐̃͆̔͂̕͝͝ ̵̣̈́͑̽̓̔͒͋͑̈́̏̀̓̍͑ͅś̶̨̪̺̯͚̞͕̯͉͖̗̖͎̮͝m̶̡̢̡͓̳̜̹̺̫̈́͒͠ą̸̗͔͔͖̞̮͎̦͉͓̳͉͓̌́̆̈͐͐̀̈́͝͠͝͠r̸̫̣̻̤͇̰͋͋t̸̡̛̖͉̱̦̱̖̑̀̈́͛̏̀͛͑͗͌̆̒͘͝ ̴̹̫̣̮͎̹͈̍o̴̘͍̲̗̩̿͆͑̈̎̈̀̑̒̈́̆͆͂͝͝f̸̡̧̹̪͙̫͈̼̈̍̽͐f̴̨̩͇͉̹̠͍͈̲̅͆͌̀͋̎͂̆͜,̸̭͔̜͕̅̉͌͒̌̆͜͝͝ ̵̡̘͓̟͓̻̮̠̜̯̰̥̜͊̓͜l̶̦͒̒͋̐̌̍̃̃̽͑̌͑̍̈́̕ő̵͖̤͈̖̮͉̑̾͛̍͌̔̄͊͊̑̇̍͝ǫ̵͔͇̺͕̯̃̊̆͌k̴̢̡̟͔͈̜͖̻̜̣̹͐̌̄̆̚͝ ̵͉̦̳̤͍̪̺͖̊͂̓̋̓̓͗̃̃͐̒̇̕̚͝Ḑ̴̡̱͉̥̻̜͈͚̩̼̦͈̀̃̋́́̽̅̈̽͊͝ͅa̶̡̱͉̳̩̪̪͉̭̖͊̉̔͂̆̓͌̑̋̈͜d̷̢͔̦̘̳̞͕͖̮̤̞̦̜͑̈́͗̆̆̃̕͜͝͠d̴͍̼͔̲̥̞͗͗͋́̋̾̏͛͐͝͠ý̶̠̈́̏̀̊̐͝ ̶̹̟͖̥̗̫̖̻͓̗̇̿́̑́̉̓͌̈́̈́͛͗̔ͅį̶̢̘̝̳͉͈͕̟̳̜̞͙̩̹͑͊͠n̸̨̰̗̾̃ ̷̲̗̭̼̱͚̝̘̻͍̆̔̓̊͊̒̾̈͛̈́̚ͅt̷̘͍̱̖̠̤͕͇̜̉̈́̀̋̈́̓͜͠ḩ̶̳͔̟̳̟̟̞̭̥͚̯͎̈́̉̕͝ȩ̴̢̢̱͇͈͍͓̈́̈́͗͊͆͛̄͂̓́͆̚͘͝͝ ̵̧̳̟̜͎̘̦̗͈͔̥̿͗͂̈́̅̐͒̎͊̚͜ͅė̷̡̫̞̜̺̞̙̲̟̳̺͚̌͂͝y̶̧͔͈͔͓͉͍̗͓̙̞͚͎̞͕̽͐̅̃̈́͑͛͋̚͠e̶̡̨̡͕̮̩̪̝̙̹̜͌̈́̈́̚s̸̟͉̈͊͛̀̄̃̓̽ ̷̨͍̝̃̒͒̅̽͌̅̾̃̔͐̚d̶̯̠͓̙͚̀̐ṳ̸̬͎̩͇̯̮̹̈́͐͒̏͌͐̋͋̂͆͘͝͝r̵̰̜͎̺̝̪̘̭̫̱͕͙͆͒̆̇̒̈̿̈́̋̓͗ͅȉ̴͍̭̮̹̙̫̰͉̦̞̟̖͛̆͝͝ͅņ̵̘̺̣̠̫̮͎̹͎͓̗̇g̵̨̘͕̬̙̣̜̽͐̓̾̍̔͛͆͘͝ͅ ̸̡̪͆͑͊̍̕ṡ̴̫͛̓̋́̇e̸̗̦̣̭͕̋͒̈̂̋̎̏͒̒̋͘͠x̵̩̑̆̐̒,̵̨̛͉̥̭̱͒͒̍̎̈́͌̎͆̐̕͜͝ ̶̼̱̤̑̋̽̃̀ͅl̴͔͙̻̓͊̏̉̈́̽̋͝͝o̷͉̣͈͈̽̓̾̎v̴̛̖͉͚̭̄̋͊̿͌̈́̔̊̚͠ę̶̛̤͈̥̙̥͒̃̂̔̀̂̉̀ ̸͇̦̗͇̼͙́ẗ̸̜͖͎̺͇͎́͜ͅh̶̖̒̍̌͗͂̈̑͝è̶̱̦̠̤̟͙̳̗̼̫͔̽̈́͆̀̔ ̷̨̧̲̮͕̟̜͎̹͖̥́̄̋͋̅́̉ŗ̶̧̢̦̱͖̯̮̒̂͜͠e̷͙̱̙͇̲͇̓̍͊͗͐̉͛̚ͅḑ̵̨̧̬̘̯̖͎̯͕̖̘͓͚̀̓͊͋́̆̒̈́̿̀͘͜͝͝͝ ̸̢̬̦̳̥̙̣͓̲͎͖̫͔͆̇̈́̒͐͜s̵̢͔͉̻̲̘̬̼̙̹̻̯̠͉̠̋m̷͖̹͉͓͕͓̦͓̣̓̋͑̄̆̓͂̚̚͘͘͝͝o̵̧̯̼̭̼͖̖̞̪̺̣̗͛̆͑̍̈̅k̴̨̬̗̝͔͙̹̝̀̅͗͐̈́̕̕̕ͅȩ̶̧̭̜̞͚͉͓͕̱̰́̐̈́͂̔͋͜~~ *_  
_M̶̢̖͙̦̮̘̜͕̝̘̖̹̄̓̍̔̍͒͛̒̓́̎̎̚͜a̵̯̎̇͋̏̎͂̔̑̆̍̑̓̚͝k̸̨͙͌̍͑̑̓͘̕͝͝ě̸̛͚͍̦̫̺̬̦̟͔̝̹̗̅̿̎̈́̈́̅̇͌̏̔́͠ͅD̸̡̯̳̯͖̻̫̤͉̳̦̄̆́̔̔̿̍̈̈́͂͜͜ǎ̸̜̠̹̞̙̟̰̝̬͍̠̫̽̓̈́͑̌̋̎̅̕ḑ̷͇͙̣̺̩͓̲͉̫̈̂̂̃̀́̆̚͜d̵̯͈̯̗̤͇̉̂́̓͌͑͒̉̃̉́͐́͂͝y̸̧̨͖͚͈̟̭̖͌̈́̐̈̈́̃͌̿̎̏̄b̴̡̜̘͇̟͓̻̯͈͕̮͓̱̎͒̂̂͜ŗ̶̟̦͚̯̥̠̠̼̳̖̘̍͒̽̇̒̕e̴͔̣̦͈̩̮̠͚̯̣̥̝̠̓a̷̧̧̬͉̭̭̝̼͙̺̝̗͂͊̓̃̇͊̒͋͐͛́ͅk̸̨͇͍̭͕̻̝̮͔̬̲̱̼̙̆͝ͅf̸̨̖̪̥̹̦̫̩̪͈̬̞̫̈͌̅̿̄͐͂̿̽̅̀̀ȧ̸̢̬̮̙͇͕̪̺͈̑́̽̽̄͒̋͒͆̔̕͝͝s̵̲̝̐t̴̨̖̙̥̤͕̖͈̠͉̝̩̹̝̄̃̀͌́ͅ.̵̮̳̝̇͜͝B̵̡̨̧̫̲̮͇͈̺̖̙̲̹̱̔̎͋̏͒̈́̍͆̒͘ė̸̡̧̨͚͇̯̥̠̣̭̙̹̺̻͗͘ǹ̶̩͇̭̫̝͎̪̝͂͘ͅͅd̵̡̰̬̖̹̐̀̏̏̔͐̈́̓͐̓͂̚ͅǫ̵̛̖̤̰͛̊̀̌͐͌̀͆̅͊͂̍̕͠v̴̨͉͍̜͔̫̤̾͘e̴̡̲͇̱͖̖͍͎̩͉͚̟͖͑̈͘͜r̴̻̮̲̙̱̙̹̺̉̅̇̇͛̒͗̋͌͝͠ṯ̸̛̜̻̤͖̣̈́͆̈̈́͂͂̀͊͊͐̏̑̆͝ḩ̵̦̥̝̱͖̥͕̟̖̜͎̹̹̈̈͑̈́̒̽̀̊͐̉͜ȩ̷̮̗̦̺̟͖̗̥̬̠̣̭̬̈́͑̔̎͒͐͑̓͐͐̈́ţ̶̡̖̖͎̭̰̲̠̭͕̼͐̊̆̿͊̎̎̄̐̂̌̔̚͝ͅͅͅą̸̛̮̖̳̖͍̫̩͚̉̅́͐̂́͋b̴̧̩̟̖͉͚̞͔̙̫̮͊̔̑̃̍̓̍̊̇͠ḷ̸̿͋̀̈́̓̒͆́́̇͆̾͝ȩ̵̣̍̎̂͘a̴̢̨̺͈̫̜̰̻͚͕͗́̃̏͗ͅn̴̯̣̟̖̠̰̗̋̆̈͘͝d̶̢̢̦͚̆́͌̊͋͋͌̐̔͗̚̕͝ļ̸̝̦̦͖̯̺̻̬͚͙͖̎͋̔̈̊̎̈̇̌̉̋̏͆͐͜ͅḝ̴̨͇̜̗̘̲̭̙͖̞̹̻̞͑ͅt̵̘̙͈̟̰͎́͆͂͗̒̄̃͆̃̀̅͂͛̋̚D̷͙̝͂͒̌̅́̃̕̕å̵̢̳̯͙̜͕̻̮̱̠̱̪̟d̵̳͎̳͇̤̼̈́̕ͅḍ̴̢̢̪̣̝͇͉̩͚̼̋̈͋̒͆̕̕͜y̸̟͓͚̞̋̀f̶̟̋͊̀u̴̢͇̳͙͍̼͌͌͒́̑͑c̸̼̠͉̙̣̠̠͎͙̰̀͑̈́̏̆͌̿̋͘̕k̵̢̝̹͔̼̱͍̤̜̈̅̋́h̶̰̬̙͚̳͓͔̳̬̰̜̬͓͝i̵͎̻̋͋̂̀̍m̵̖̀͘.̷̛̛̹͖̌̿͂̈́́̈̄̅̂̿̆͋̕C̶̢͉̟̪̩͖̻̩̰̙̤̓͂̍͂̾̈̈͋͒̍̂̕͜͠l̶̢̲̰̞̬͙̟̺̳̠̠̯̲͚̓̍͑́̓̊̏͠è̵̢̯͚̤̥̦̝̳̍͗̒̃̈́͜ą̵̢͈̩̬̰͓̜̯̮̖͚͖͠n̶̡̜͉̗͚̜̙̟̠̳͝ͅṭ̶̭͔̻̦̠̆̏̓̊̑͑̚͝h̵̡̪̺̤̜̭͉͚̝͚͖̬̹̪̫͑̓̋́͌̃̾́̂͐͋͌̈́̕͝e̷͍̬̤̰̾ď̸̝͓͇̦̿̅ḯ̴̠̞̜̥̖̩̞̭͕̦̫͋̊̓̅̿̎ş̸̧̛̜̰̖̯͕̹̮̯̙̃̈́̎̎̃̈́̆͠h̶̞̝͙̻͚͕̲͐̒̍̊͘̚ȩ̷̼̯̞͎̙̭͉͙̫̙̓͐̊̆͋͋̿͊̚͝ͅş̷̳̯̮͇̱̙̤̘͍̩̥̦͕̈́̇͐̒̆̊͛̿̚͝.̶̨̤̮̤̗̙̝̖͖̝̰̮̳̼̣̏̾̀͑̑Ḑ̶̖̘̘̝͔̜̩̩̑̓̓̍̎̏̈́̒̀̾͐̚͝ơ̷͍h̵̛͔̤͊̊̆̿͂̈́͑̚͝ę̴̛̥̘̥͚̺̘̤͊̏̄͛̕ȑ̴̢̺͇̳̰̍̾̓̏̿̊̔̚͝ǫ̷͍͓̭͔͉̪̹̰̹͔̱̬̻̈̅͜͝î̵̡̧̢̯̜͚̳̟̗̟̥̻̠͌̎̊̍́̉̄͆̐̃̚͝ň̸̟̱̻̱̺̪̤͉̱.̸̙͇̘̜̼̗̗̮̎̆̎͌́G̷̰̝̘̞̯͍͔̾̄́̀̑̀͒̒́̍̚̚͜ơ̶̧͎͇͔̱̠̝̮̲̠̳̣̘̂̌̇̇̉̈́͒͆͠d̷̢̥̻͕͇̱̰͕̣̖̒̓̈̓̾͋̂̓̑o̸͙͔̪͙̻̙̺̺͚̯͍̫̼̽̊̈̈́̈́̅͜w̵̨̨͎̲̠̳͕̯̟̘̺̺͖̒n̵̡͙̳̤̲͈̫̲̙̦͉̗̈́̓́͗̈̍̆̀ͅͅs̸͉̝͇̹̞̱̪͉̦̯̙̪̯̦͖̎̓́͊͌̈́̊̈́͒̊t̷̨͚̀̊̾̾̍̓̕͝ȧ̴̱͎̻̩̠͖͊͒̂̀̾͆͆̑̄́͆͗͘ͅi̵̼̫̳̫̩̺̠̞̼̪͋̋͑͆͗̊͂̐̆̚͘͜͠͝r̴͈̅͑̅̇̏̽̑̔̚̕͠ŝ̴̠̗̪̲̹̲̼̀̑̾.̶̛̗̖̲̹̈̅́̎͛̌̇͑̂͐͂͠Ļ̷̨̮̻̩͈̱̞̙́̉̐̃̽e̵̫͚̠̝̦̱͊̇͒̋͌̾͝͝t̵̨̧̡̛̖̖͚̙̦͈͉͖͕͗͐̋̐̇̂̽͛̕͝ẗ̵͚̹̞̗̦̼̝̞́̉̈͂̚̚ȟ̶̡̠̇͊͊͘͠͝ę̴̪̠̗̻̄͆͆̓͂͘͝͝m̴̢̛̛̗̞̘͖͚̖͇͖̿̾̏̂́c̸̪̠̹̱̰̼͖̘͚̞̼̦̗̩̱̓̃̔̂́l̴̡̺̮̠͓̮̥̲̼͉̗̫̒̈́̓̓̉̎̂̑́͜͝ĕ̶̫͕̥̞͓̼͉͈̖͊͌̓̓̈́̏̕͝͝a̷̩̙̼̬̭͙̟̲̟͔̣̘̬̤͑̐̐͝n̵̰̖̹̮͉̼̦̗̩͉͔͗h̴̻͇̹̭͉̹͉̥͕̰̮̹͓̾̌̂͒̍͜͠ͅĭ̸̛̙̝̱̦͖͍̱̬̦͋̿́̈́̕͝m̷͉̮̞̼̙̻̅̀̾a̷̡̲͚͍̯͚̬̻͐̂̂n̷̞͉̙̦̈̀̐d̸̛͖͖̔̒̃̓̏̀͊̏d̷̡̛̝͎̑́̄̈́͒̑͂͒̑͊̈́͘̕r̵͙̠͎͚̺͓͓̯̲̓̈͒̅̔͌͘̕̕ȩ̴̹̗͓̬̦̜̘̩̗̲̈͜s̷̹͚̹͚̱̜̩̥̻̬̦̓̋͂̉̃̃̂̈́̃́͌́͑́͘ş̷̥̮̬͈͕̫̗̟̘͛̇̾̍̄̈̓̿̕̕͘̚͜͝h̷̰̰̩̯͉̦͎̍͛̍͛́̕͜i̴͉͈̳̣̻̽̓̔̋m̵̧̢̢̟̭̣̘̣̩̖̿̈́̓̀̽̐̈́̅̈͋͜ą̴̧̳̬͉͍͚͎̍̈́̏̎̆̕͠n̵̨̞̙͓̗͉̩͈̦̜̪͈̏̀̒͌̍́͗́̚̚ḑ̴̛̺͓̖̝͈̻̦͙̹̫͈̱͙̒̐̓̊͋̅̀̃́͘͝ͅt̸̢̢̨͖̤̒̏͋͐̒̍͌̅o̷͉̞͔͒̏̀͠ų̵̧̙̞̦̣̫̱̟̥̼͂̑̉ͅc̶̛̜̺͙̜̅̆̿̂̎̔̈́̀̔ȟ̸̨̢̛̛̛̙̹͖͚̜̝͚̬̌̾̓͐̀̀̉̿̇͘͝h̶̥̒͗̐̑̓̚i̶̝͑̌̇͂͌̈́̽͑̓m̸̨͍̰̟͔͈̲͖͖͒̉͂̽͜͝ͅa̸̢̱̯̭͖̻̒̃͊́̂̍̀̅͊̐́͌̇̈͜͝ñ̶̢͍̳͂̔̃d̵͍͎̜̘̗̥̼̠̝͚̗̦͕͆̔̎̀̅͒͛͘̚͝͠e̶̝̗͚̭͕͛̌́̐̃̄̋̆̀̆́̊͑͝͝ͅv̶̢̨̫̪͍̱̼̻́́̅̔̉̆͛͐̔̊͠͠ȩ̸̨̛̼̰̱͔̠̗̣͇͓̇̓͆͒́̉̍̏͛̇̌̑͘͜͝n̶̮̳͔͔͌̿̅̄̆i̵̯̓͑̿̉̄̃͑͂̈̋͂̈́͘͜f̵̨̡̲̞̤̖͚̳̯̤͉̹̟́̒̎̋̋̌̉̈́̅̓̃͊͑͜͝ť̴̨͕̫̯͙̹̹̰̬̰̳̂̐͆̇̒͑̌̉̋̌̌̈͘ͅẖ̶̢̘̣͕͓͇͖͇̫̥̖̟̝͛̌́̓̃̈́̃̔̄͜e̵̡͉̖̫͈̟͍͙̊̂̾̈́̓̀̿͌̏c̶̢̧̛̱͖͍̬͙̹̲̻̑̌͋̌͗̆̈̃͝l̴̮̪̪̀͑͗͒̀͐̄̑̊͆̕͝ơ̸̬̪̈́̀̿͛̌̈̂̔́̚͘̕͠͠ṫ̴̙̮̖̮̔̔̐̈̌̿̈́̍̽͗͋̕͝h̷̡͚͍̲̗̤̱̹̙̭̆̉́͐͌̐̑̕ē̸̛͇͖̼͆̂̀̈̇̈́̍͋͗̓̈̉̍š̸͍̤͍̰̰̬̄̊̉͛͋͛͆͒̐̊́͒͘͜f̸͚̔̓͆̂̚͝͠͝e̷̞̟̺̣̣̱̩̾͌͝ḙ̵̢̪͔͇̳̪̙̭̻̖́̓́͌̿̓͗̀̎͘l̴̡̡̻͔͚̱̤͖͆̊͗̂̃͒̀̃̋̎̌̉̆̓ẅ̴͔̻́̋̃͐̃ë̴̺̱̹̥͕̣͓͙͙̄́́͜i̶͎̲̘̼͕͙̺̺̳̍̈r̶̢̢̧͍͈̺͔͔̦̟͉̤̖̬̎ḋ̵̡̧̩̺͌̀̏̀̓̃̈́͌̇̿̓̚͜͝ô̴̬̝̞̞̣̱̖̻̝͓̩̈́ṋ̴̡̡̟͓͕̻̩́͑̔͑͗̋͋͜͝h̷̡͖͈͉̝͔͎̣͕̭͎͉̩͔̓̒̄̊̀͂̓͠͠ḯ̵͚̱̰͍̤̜̞͓̦͚̥̠̰̲̊̇̉̓͌̀̂͛̽̈́͌̕͝s̶̨̟͙̃͋̓̂́̃̿f̶̤͉̱͖͙̪͔̲̗̿́͊̀̃͜͝ũ̵̢̞̹̬̤̮̤̻̣̹͍̼̋̍͆̉͌͐͌̎̃̅̌̋ͅr̸̪̳̮͎̪̘͊̀̊̽ͅd̸̡̤͔̭̭͚̬͓͓̱̂͂̆͌̔́̋̈́̕͜ọ̶͓͚̙̻̻̪̙͈̟̥̭̓͋̿̾̽̏͌͌̇̽̀̕̕͜͠ņ̶̡͉̻̮̐̆̅o̸̧̼͍̻̹̬̫̟̬̟͍̳̠̍̀͛͗͐̑͌͌̉̈͜ṯ̵̡̢̺̼̥͓̥͎̭̦̯̗̏̅̀̽̌̎̓̎̉́̈́̾̓͘͠t̶̡̢̩̞̫͕͖͗̽͐͜h̷̢̡̳̖̙̼̾̈́͐̎͐͒r̶̨̛̬̜̤͚̩̫̙͓͙̩͖̳͌̒͂͌͌͛͝o̵̧͉̜͂̋͊̊̇̏̌̚͠w̷̬̪̳̙̬̦̝̼̦͖͆̃̎̊͊̈̓̈́̃͠͝ả̸̧̛̩̬̙͉̝͓̟͈͎̹̌͒̈́̃̅̽͘̚͠͝͝f̷͕͍̬͛̌̈̊͠ḯ̷̛̹̲̃͌̒͌t̷̛̻̱̤͇̪͍͖̅̆̓̋̓̇͑̄̏g̴̨̝̱̖̰̖̟̗̖͓̈́̐͜r̴̡̧͎͈̩̤̠͇̺̘̮̣͇̟̺̔̒̔̑͑̓̏̐͑͘͝ḯ̶̠̻̟̲̝̘͚̌̈́̔͗̍́̓̅̚͝t̵̨̧̯̹̩͓̫̜̬̠̖͈̣̍͘̚ͅy̶̬̫̯̠̑͆́̈́̉̔̓̄̊̈̚͘͠õ̷͈̟̝̻̮̪̖͔͇͖̲͍̯̎̔͊ų̷̰̺͉̬̝͔͍̻̭̦̩̼̙͌̌͗r̵̛͙̼̰̫̻̦̹̺̠̠̬̼̬͐̃̈́͑̅͂͐̆͂̚͜͜t̸̨̨̻͎̥͙̜͍͙̯͖̣̺͒̀̓͝e̴̛̗͈̅̀̿̎͗̊̎̚͘͠è̵̢̢̲̺͙͈̣͖͕̖̮̉̾̚̕ͅt̶̢̗͖͓̲̱͚̻͓͍̪̪̫͇̪̓̈͗̇́͛͗̉́̈́̒̓́̀͘ȟ̷̰̜͂̏̓̊̋̔̿̈͊̇̽̀͘à̶̭̪̲̦͍̗͌̔̀̆͝͝ͅn̴͉̠͐̈́͒̾͛̈́̇̈́͌d̸͇̿̃̾͂̽̓̽͊́͐̏̇̈́ͅs̸̛͚̥͎̱̲͉͖̞̎͆͐͊͗̆́̚͜͝͝ṃ̶̡̨̪͈̈̍̏̋͒̄́ͅi̶̢͍͕̯̫͆͑̆͠l̵̰͉̥̩͕̻͍̻̜̝̮͍̱̅̔̄̾̏̀e̶̼̦̗̻̜̮̘̳̎͗́͂͜a̸͖̳̩̿̃̑̈́̄̿̏̿̇ṅ̶̹̼͌̋̾͋̍́͋͛̇̕͝͠͝d̶͙͔̤͓͇̻̞̺̫̹̅̈́͛̅͒̀̃͐͗͆̈̚͜͠͠͝ȋ̶̢̛̫̮̩͍͖̺̘͉͈̼̊͒̓̉͒͘̚͜t̵̲̍̍́́̄͘w̸̻̫͛̈́́͊̑́͌͝͝ỉ̷̛̝͎̖̯̈̓̇͊̐͝ͅͅl̴̤̥̏̉̑͆̈̕l̶͉̤̯̪̺̙̘̝̺̀̚͠b̶̢̰͓̩̤̤̲̲̩͇̳̥̘̯́̐̌̕é̵͖̦̜͉̯͛͘͜ò̴̻̣́͛͐̐͂̃̊̆͗́͗v̵̡̙̹̫͎͑e̵͍̭͎̥͐͂͗͝r̸̨̠͕̭̼͉̠̜̀̄͗͝s̷̯͓͕̻̻̯͙͈̱̗̒̾͛̃͌̈́̎̌͂̎̄̽o̸̦̪̘̯̳͚͗̂͛͑̓̊͜͝o̴̧̡̧̦̣͖̩̖͑̾͘͝ǹ̴͙͉̪̰̞̂.̴̝̫̘̐̇̿̋̀̈́̒͂͐̇͗̓̎͘͝Ǵ̸̪̻͖̥̞̟̏̉͐͆̒͒̿̓̾̅̕̕͜ö̶̹̝͎͇̝͇̮̻́̐̏͌̆̇̾̑́̈͘͜͝b̶̧̛̥͚̣̠̙͎̟̌̽̓̓̿̾̍̇͒̿͘͝a̴̢͔̋̔͛́̍́̍ć̴̢̧̨̪͚͓̪̟͓͓̱͛͋͗̎k̸̫̝͈̦̹̖͖̬̥̬̱̔͌̌̆u̴̪͌̊̅̒̏p̶̢̲̥̭̺̼͉͎̙͈͑͒̎͊̾͝s̸̠͍͂̔͑͋̔̽͜ţ̶̡̳͙̞͖̦͖͙̠̹͉̫͆̄á̸̢̫̝̩͍͈̟̩͈̦̟͕̘̲̠̅ỉ̶̘̣̀̕͝ͅr̷͙͈̲͋̔̋̓̐́̀̒́̈́́́̊̕ṣ̴̼̺̱̜̠̑͆̈́̑̉̍̄̒̽͠.̶̨̳͖̠̟̘̒̈̓͆̍́̇̐̈́̔́̕̚͝Ç̴̡̡̢̡̗̫̤̰̝͉̜̖̲̈́͐̎̽̽̃̄̈̔̔͆̍̌͘l̶̡̛͚̙̳̻̲̱̦̪̫̭̟͔̤̉̃̌͌̾̓̈́̒͜͝e̷̠̺͍̩̓̔͋̏̉͑͐̒͂̓͛̌̏͝à̷̧̡̠͙̙̮̳̪̜͙̜̺͓̮̬̔̒̔̄̌̕͠ň̴̦͖̝̜͕̲̦͓͍̝͓͖̉̐͗̀̌̀͐͊͒̋̿̓͑͘ų̸̨̮̲̼̺̻͉̝̫̝̣͍͛̔̑͐ͅn̴̜͕̜̆͆̑͋̔̈́̐͂t̴̹͈̬͇̑į̴̰̞̻̼͓̯͉̝̦͓͔̽͑̇́͂̾̂̄͝l̴̩̥̼̺̫̔ͅD̷͎̦̫̤̟̱́̄̊ą̸̛̹͎̬̬̟̺̘̰́̐̈́͌̀͊̈́̅͝͝d̵̛̘̬͓̩͐͗̆̄̏̅̏̔̆͋̀́̉͜͠d̶̺̱̥̮͚͍̈͆̆̌̚͜͝ÿ̶͔́̇̀̓́̔͜͜a̴̧̨͕̘̦̩̠̣̪̪̩̦̿͠r̴̢̞̠̣̖̪͖̳͓̮̋̀̇r̵̡̧̮̯̠̬̱̙̒̽́͊̊̉i̸̢̛̺̤͚̫̮̭͍̟̅̀̽́̄̔̆͜͝͠v̴̨̛͎̜̮͕͚̯̲͚̽̀͛̀͜͝ë̷̡͕̮̬̖̝̳̼̖̝͖͕͕̼́́̅͋͘͝s̸̨̭͙͈͈̞̳͉̑̌̊͒̀̍̏̎̅̐̓̈́͑͐͝.̸̧̧̛̖̮̞͎̳̹̠̹̱̙̟͗̇̉͆̿̀͘͜ͅS̴̨̳͓̬̰̘̜̜͎̥̠̙̓̿̊̓̉̾͘i̵̭̤̓̿t̴̥̣͓͎̖́̔̋́̈͌̽̑͘͠i̷̧̛̪͎͈̬̳̼̦̳͑ń̵̡̧͇͓̮̜̝͓̞̥̝̒͆D̸̡̜̳͍̪͓̲̝̗̼̣̩̫̅́̀̅̀́́̚ͅä̷̧̨̩̝̺̖̟̤̮̟͚̓̏̊d̸̡͚̞̝̤̞̮͇̳̗͈͚̻̫̩̀̉̽̾̃̄̍̈́̋͝͝͝d̴̢̤̟̫͇͙̝̲̠̿̃̌̾̀̎̅͊͐ỷ̵̟̭͎̙̌̓̀̇͑́̚'̵̢͈̟͙͈̺̱̲̟͋̉̀̆̈́̔̚͝ͅͅs̶̤̬̱̲͊͗͠l̴̢͔̝̘̮̘̍ͅā̶̛͙͉̥͚̥̿̏̄̌̒̾͑̀̕̚̕͝p̸͈̪̥̪̗̻͚̼̞̠̰̃̈́͑̒͒̔̋̀͌̎̇̓͜.̷̛͍̩͉̣̗̬̖͈̹̭̘͉̹̫̑̌̀̇̓̒̐̓̒̂́͝͝͝ͅS̴̨̨̼͙̥̰̘̹̭͉̥̲̉̉̐̂̐ͅỉ̴̢̢̛̦̱̗͓̺͋͂̓̔̀̌̎͊͘̚͠n̴̛͇͔̟̫̜͙̬̓̀̈́̏̈͛̔̿͆̚͝ͅg̶̨̥̞̦̖̮̭̳̒͆̽̑͊͂͒̑̔͠͝.̴̞͔̎̈́͑͑̈̆̓̒̂͋́͝S̵̢͚̣͎̫̠͓̹̪͉͎̹̒̽̏̍̑̾̃͂͑̕͜͠͝͠ư̷̤̼̠͙͉̤͛̈́̅͋́̈̈́̀̐̾͒͘̕͝ç̴̘͓͖̜͔̩̒̌͂́̆̓̽̈͋̒͒̐͘k̷̡̨̡̼̯̝̻̟̰̭͉̤̍̆̋̈́̈̏h̶̡̲͖̲̭̻̻̥͇͗̐̀̏̂̄͝į̷̻̗̬̇̇̓̿̎͋̽̚̕͝m̵̨̧̞͕̻͖̲̬̞̺̮͓̳̼͉͗̍̑̇͐̚͠ò̴͖̦̹͓̅̎̇̈́͐͋̍̈́́͆̃͒̅f̴͇̦͈̥̪̖̉͆̔̓f̷̭̿̿̓̆̑͌͘.̴̲̩̥̃͛͂̅̆̽̓̽̋̕S̷̢̟͙͖͓̼̲͚̣͝m̵̢͕̹̰̮̻̻̰̙̭͇̊̿́̅̌̋̈́̊̈̈́́̈̚̚͠ǫ̷̳̜̎̈͜͜͝k̵̥͍͓̼̄͊e̷̝̹̣̼̠̘̦̟̰͗̌͋̎̈́͆̈̕c̷̙̘̭̻͔̀̒͒̎̾̏͑͘͘ṝ̷̢͕̣̦̼͖̫̳̙̝̬͚͂͘å̵̠̙̤̮͈̃̒̆̈́́͂͐̿͝ç̶̢͖̭͇̰̭̭͍̱̩̍̐̐͋̎͛̍̓̕͜͜ͅͅk̶̪̠̮̦̰̱̬̦̠̲̫̺̍̂̄̉̌̀̂̒̽͗̎̋͆̊͜.̵̢̧̤̓͜Ş̵̺̠͉̙͍̭̱̋͋̈́̀̂͝a̶͖͕̥̤̳̠̠̲̠̗͈̤̯̰̝̒y̶̡̤̠͉̺͉͎̲̬̠͐͑̀̋̾́͘͜͠ġ̸̤ŏ̷̢̧̝̭̗̮͇͖͒̓̍̄͘ò̴̡̢͕̟̮͍̪̠̾̿́̌̿̾̌͑̌ḍ̶̨̨̫͕̲̫̩̯͓̰͉̳͓̔͂͜b̸̧̡̢̟͉̭̲͆̓͠y̷̝̋͋̐͌̃̾͂̏͛̑̐̕̕ẹ̴̲̪̮̲̃̈̄̊͆͒̎͋̈͌͐̈́͒̀̚t̷͕̬̞̉͝ó̴̡̻͉̪͈̯̗̘̉̔͑͂͘͝D̷̛̪̹̳͕͖̘̪̎́̌̚ͅą̶̨̢̨̧̡̛͇͈͉̖̭̹̯̱̄̌̃̀͂͒̓̚͜d̶̥̝̝̣͖̻͎̘̤̩̒͛d̸̢̲͖̪̟̩͔̘͚͙͖̙͍̾͂̃̂̈́͜͝y̶͈̖̦̦̟̪̬̬͈̌̄͑͊̑̾̋̐̽͐̅̉͘̚͠ͅ.̴̰̭̹̞͙̭̪̱̟̉̎͌͒̓̾̀P̷̧̧̝̗͓͔̪͚̣͚͍̿̄̀̏̐̓̐͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅŗ̵̄̅͌̚͝͝á̷̡̭͙̬̹͓͔͕͔͈̩͑̈́̈́͑c̷̞̔͛͑̆t̶͉͙̦͈̀͂̂̉̍͜ͅi̴̧̘̜̰̻͍͈̾̿͌͑̇͋̌͌͝c̸̛̛͓̭͇̗̠̭̩͇̬̘͙̍̽̈́̒̾̈́͐̽̂̔͠ę̶͉͇̤̭̲̞͍̹̯̳̗͛͊̆͐͌͘͘͜͠ś̸̢̨̲̙͔͙͇͖̩͖̙̦̺̘̱̆̊̊̄̚͝͝į̷̜͉͎̜̜͕͈̳͓̺͚̌ṉ̷̣̬̄̃̌̑͆́̾̂̂̇͒̌̒̚ģ̵̝̙̫̭̘͓̬͚̀̂̓̈͆̑̌̍̀̆̽ḭ̵̛͕̰̳̫̐͊͛̍͌̆̈̓̇̋͛̉̚ͅͅņ̶̧̛̹͕͉̪͍̰̰̼̊̊͗̄̀͘g̴̨̧̩͔̗̮̙͈̫̝̋̿̇̏̃̋̈́͒̑͐̋̆̓̀ǘ̶͍̯̩͔̰͖͗̽͆̐̂̓͊̀̓̃̚̕͘͝n̴̥͖̩̘̳̲̲̰̈̅́̔̾̂̆̐̋̓̏̏̒͘͠ṯ̷̼͙̟̤͛́̽̎͆̈́̇̀͂̅͊͝͝ī̸͖̙̖̤͉̪̟͖̳̟̬̼̖̪̇́̊l̷̦̬̖̥̅̀̑̄̾͋̌̈́̀͘͝y̷̰͌̐͛̈́̂o̷͈̣̲̦̝͍͕̗̺̹̬̓̄͗̓͊͊̽̊̂͘͘ṷ̶͈̩̗̱̤̰͇͍̦̞͇̅͜ͅͅr̴͓͈͚̼̽̅̇́ṱ̵̹̥̮̫̺̳̭̯̗̅́̀̂͑͘͜͝h̸̨͈̪̪̟̫̳̺̰͓̎̒́͆͠ŗ̷̺̯̦̩͙̺͖̼̞̺̺̼̗̙͋͠͝o̵̙̲͚͔̭̻͐͗̉̌ā̵̦̲͙̗̬́̔̔̐͘ͅt̴̨̧̻̖̙̺͓̤̘̳̂̓̇̈̈̂̒ͅi̷̧͕̝̘̦̞͎̜̯̼̼̟̙̊͆̒̄͂̄̎̚̚ͅs̸̹̥̮͍̙͕̼̺͇͍̠͔͎͇̙͛͒͒̒͝s̷̛̳̥̺̱͕͉͙̳͙̝͕̮̖̓̀̈̐͋͆͛͜͝ö̷̝́̃͒̏̾͆̈͌́̌̈́̅̕̕r̷̦̱͈̣͆͗̔́͛e̶͓̫̞̣̻̖̭͐̑̿̃͋̆͛́̋̔͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅā̸̧̡͕̘̹̩̖̫̪̻͔͚͈̦͊͊̅̃̑͐̀͜ñ̶̩̹̯̥̎̄͊͛̍̾͝ḑ̸̼̄̔̏̽̓̌̍̓͝ÿ̷̨͙͔͇́͆̏̔͊́̔͋͝ǫ̷̦̪̟͆̃ũ̸̲͊͛̃̚͜c̴̛̫̾̐̇͐͋̀̈́̎̃̍̔̈ą̵̬̘̏̇̽͌̊n̴̢̤͕̻̲͋̀̃͛̕'̵̛̦͔̥̣͓͉̠͖͍̗̃́̒͐̀̀̂̉̈́̕ͅt̷̯͇̼͐̓͌͋̒̅͋̒͐̍͑͘s̷̹͙͎̻͚̯͉͖͚̩̾̽̌̇̎͂̓̄̀i̸̡̟̚̚ņ̷̨̟̣͍̫̯͓̲̭͓̟̅͑̈́g̵̨̞͈̼̩̞̱̩͚̭̣̤͙̰̀͂̌̌̀͋͘͜ą̷̢͙̤̜̮̙̖̮̳͔̩̬̬́̑͘͜n̴̹̋̌͆͊̿̕ỹ̸̡̡̡̼̪͉̖̣̪̭̥̺͙͔̰̽͋̾̒̔̍̏͋͑̑̉͝ḿ̶̢̢͈͓͖͈̮͉̦͓̥͇̪̎̐̔͑͋̀͐̎̆͘̚͠͝͝o̴̧̡̡̠̻͚͔̮̎̓͊̈́͂́͊̑́̅̉̓ŕ̴̨̼̫̹̥̮̩͔̠͚͔̺̝͆̈́͒͜͜e̷̺̘͕̙̞͚̩͍̼̪͉̺̍͆̂́̉͆̈́̓.̷̡̪͕̺̭͉͍̬̝̲̱̥͇̕͜͠C̵̡̹͎͍͍͎̋͛͌ͅl̶͈͈͙͈̫̬͎̗̃͛͂̀̈́͆͂̋̂̀͘͠͠e̶̳͙̰̲̙͈̩̫̠̽́̃̀̓̂̅͠á̴̪̥̱̱̭̿̅̀̏̓̇́͠ń̴̛̦̟̮̝̜̭͓̤̉̈́̊̅̓͋̌̈͘͝͝u̵͔̬̘̼̦̩̰͒̽̚͠ṇ̷̝͙̜̯͇̋̆̉͂̅͗̔͗̕͝ţ̵̨̨͓͎͓̻̜̝̳̪͆̊̋͆͗͒͌̽͠i̴̧͙͙̥̥̫̋̃̂͛ͅl̵̢̢̨̧̝̞̲͓̤̱̣̳̖̍̓̈́̍̄̈́͌̊͐͒͜D̸̡̥̹͇̹͚̯͙̗͚̮̻̭̝̖͒̐́̎̊̓͠ą̶̡͚̦͖̋̽́̈͋͊̅̐̔͜ḓ̶̛̻́͛͗̈̿͑̊͘d̵̼̝̳̎̌̿y̴̰̮͌̃̿̂̽̉ͅͅc̴̞̋́̄̎̄̍͘ǫ̸̨̛̭̺̣̞̣̪̰͎̦̣͔̝̠́̃̉̈́͋͝m̵̖̱̔̈́̇ě̷̗̤͉͋͆̄̆̆s̴̨̨̢̤̝̘̪̬͕͒̑͝b̴̧̻̱͕̲͕̜͕͚̺̗̺̪͇̌ȃ̸̰̱̅̄͆̄̏͂̃c̷̨̨̦̹͉̮̟͇͔̞͐͛̇̀̊̿͒͐͌͘k̸̛͈͙̱̟̠̭̥̪͕̭̓̂̒̈́͋̔̑̑̓͛̚͝͠͠ͅ.̷̧͙̻̰̳̥̺̄̍̃̾͜Ĕ̵̡̧̛͓͔̺̱̙̤̖̻͇̜͍̩̳̎̓͐̀́̕͝a̸̧͔̺̖͔̳̲͙̤̙͈͉̠̼̲͝ţ̷̩̘͉̣̟̣͙͓̲̟͌̾͠͠ͅd̷̨̨̨̨̙̹͍̻͓̲͉͚̮͍̞͛́̐͌̉̄̅ì̴̳̟͚̗̬̺͍̠̖͕̯̻͚͚̦̍̔̈̿̒̌̈́́̽̚͘͝͝͠n̴̖̞̫̫̋̅͗̀̇̽̈͊̾͝n̴̗̩̆͛͂̂̈͒͑̓̚͠ȩ̶͙̀̈͐̈͛̐͐̕͝͠r̶̫̦̺̺̹̒̌͝w̷̲̫̗͎̤̥̝̼̹͓̿̀̈́͛͛̆̈̇͐̕̚͝i̷͖̞̲͇͉̞͔̊̾̾̅̏̋͘͝ṫ̶̛̲̰̦̯̝̣̓̿̃͛̍̊̋͌͂̀͊̃ḣ̴̨̬̥͍̻̀̑ͅD̴̖̔͑͛̇̚a̷̱͚̮̰͉̩̰͕̟̝̺̠̻̞͋̄̓͌ḍ̴̢̞̩͕͔͈̠̰̲̠̦̬͍̗̽̐́̋̉̾̆̈̌͊d̵̟̭̜͙̘͓͕̖̐̄̽ͅỳ̸̡͇̦̩̖͈̭͉̬͉̘̊͆͘.̶̡̙͕͉͚͕̹̑́͂͛̀̄̒̃͗̀̍̒͑̆̚͜B̸̢̹̪̗̫̼̗̮̺̘͇̮̳̥̒̊̓͋̀́̀̆̓̌͠e̶͇͈̥̗̠̞̳̾̑̄͜͜n̴̟̘͛̉̈̓̋̃̃̋͂̾͛̓̚͠͝d̴̢̡̪͇̮͍̖̘̊̉̂̆͋̐̍̏̃̃̎̊̒́͜͠ò̵͈̝̮̜̖̦͇̪͉̝̥͖͔͗ͅv̵͆̏̒͋͝ͅẹ̸̹̤̭͇̘̙̜̱̹̞̥̰̈͜r̵̨̛̪̼̙͌̆͆͝t̴̛̹͆̈́̒̅̔̂̈́͘̕̕ḥ̶̡̛̞̐̄͐̂̀̈͑̑̔͋̎́̓͗ȩ̵̠̙̗̭̪̠̣͔̩̤̘͌b̴̮̫̣͙̮͙̯̩̌́͆̽̂̅͝͠é̷̢̛̱̩̠̖͊̃̈́͗̌̎̎͝d̸̢̛̛̟͖̤̟̗̩͈̫̀̅̈́̇͗̒̓̓̑̿͠f̴̳͓̟̘̲̙̮̭̰̯̗͉̑̉̔͋͜ơ̴̛̛͚̣̤̣͙͚̳̰̤̙͓͕͉̣͕͊̔͒̓͒̒̄̚r̵̛̫̫̝͖̪̠͎̣̳͙͖͔̲̎̀͛̊͆͂̔̂͝D̸̦̳̝̙̹͓̮̩̺̀͌̄͑̀͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅa̷̖͕̬̰̱̹͕̦̩̱̠͇̜͇͌̓͗͒̎̓͐̓͌͌͐̅̇͜͝d̶̡̛̀̔̒̓̓͊̅̅̆̇̇̓͊̚ḑ̷̼̟̝͔͖̩̩̀̽͋̑̀̐̈̓͊̌͝͝y̴̡̨̛̘̣̦̙͓̜̑̒̈́͜͜.̷̲̥͈̤̤̙̮̯̏͊̀̀̓̈̽̈́͊̈̀̋̋́̚Ḷ̵͍̟͙͓͇̂̓͑̔́͗̒é̷̛̙̥̤̋̋́̈́̉̑̄̌̒̑͠t̴͎͇͇̐̇̊̃͂͗̒̈́̾̓̉̊͜D̸̢̡̙̞͖̯͓̠̹̞̮͔̔͜ͅà̴̛͈̖͕̻̳̝́̄͒̒̎͌̄ḓ̶̟̤͓̻͉̓͂̈̈́̃͋͋̐͐̊̿̿̆̑ͅd̵̢̡͙͙̮́̿̄̈̀͐͑̍̉̃̕̕y̵̰͉̅͝t̸͚͐͒͂̚ẻ̸̛̛̯͍̻͎̞͖̪̭̙̳̫̍̍̈́̏̈́̽͑̓͘̕͠ā̷̰̰̟͉͙̣̥̻̣̘̙͊̈̀͆̒́̐̔͗͘̚͜͝ͅr̴̟̜̲̣̮̤̹̤̐̀ͅͅü̷͙̹̘̹͉͙͉̘̜̘͜͝ͅp̴̨̨̲̺̳̗̄̏͛̉̋̍͐t̶̢͔̦͍̺̤̻͖̣̗̓̉͆͑̏̈͑͆́̌̓͊͠h̸̢̛̛̯̖̪̲̫̀́̔̍̎̈͒̊͠e̸̤̲͙̗̱͌͊̀̂̃͒̊͠c̷̺͔̥̦̘̹̺̈́̓̏̀͆̂̈́͐̔̃̅͘ḽ̶̗͎͇̻͔͖͎̯̬̠̗̱̥͂̍́̽̽̚ớ̵̹͖̫t̶̢̡̬͕͖̝̣͓̥̘̭̤̑ĥ̵̢̯͔̹̬͍̒̄̋̅̏͗͛͂̾͋ȩ̵̙͕̦̱́͒̋̎̚̚ş̴̤̘͎̲̞̬̼̪̆͐́̅̈́.̸̩̈̑̈́̔̓͂̈́̇̂͝͝L̷̨̤̮̹̩̙̗̰̣͍̇͊̅́͆̚ȇ̸̫̠̯̜̥͌̅͛̽̏͑͋͑̾͒́̚ẗ̴̨̛̙̬̖͍̬̩̪̘̗̗́̋̇̿̀͂͊͂̾͗͂̉͘͜͝ͅD̶̮̆̈́̀̀̈́̈́̋͋͘̕ȃ̷̤̜̟̠͚̜͋̀̓͛͠d̶̢͉͇͚̻͈̤̦̔̒̆͒͘d̶͇̿ẏ̴̺̖̟̖͍̞̹̙͇̖͒̂͐̾́̐̈́ͅi̴̲̜͕͚͍̦̣̥̾̓̏̏͗̽̀͊̈̃́̎͒͠ń̸̨̧͕͓͚̹͉̟̜̤͕̠͚͠s̴̢̭̳̞̥̼͈̲̣̜̯̈́̅̔͆̓͘i̴͔̠̝͚͎̰̖̦̤̳̭̅́̊̂̀͗́͛̅͘ḑ̴̨̡̢̘̥̝̤̺͙̗̣̜̘̒̀̐̈́̈͜e̵̝̱͍̓.̷̧͚̞̘͍͖̥̦̪͙͍̥̈́̾͐̈́͆̈́̌͒͑̌͒̚͜͝͠͝D̵͕͓͎̊̉̈̈̕͝ờ̸̢͈͔͎̩͔̹̮͍̆͂̀̈́̓̚̚͠͠n̵̨̝͈̞̘̣͕̩̈̒͒'̴̰̘̺͈͎͚̺̬͕̹̝̣̦̻͆̇̓̽̀͂̏̈́̒ţ̵͚̩̱̭͗͒̅͒͊͑̾̍̿̓͒̚ ̸͇̦̦͎̘͉̝̇̓̓͂͛́͊̇̀̔̎̏̕̚͠s̸̥͈͌͆͌́̏̂͐̀̇̄̀́͝͠c̸̡̧͚̭͖̹͍͖͗̋͝r̸̨̨̲̺͓͚͎͕̖̪͔͉͎̀͋̆̐͑̐̋̑̔͝é̵̳̫͇̣̲͓̬̩̠̹̗̰̪͖̽̆̍̾͗͆̽̀̎̑͘͝a̷̰̓̑̓̇͘̚m̸̫͙̟͓̻̺͖̞̦̲̊̃̽́́͊̿̇̾̚̕͝.̷̜̻̫̗̫͈͙̝̹͆̓̈̀͊̀͊̐̾̔͛̓P̵͖͓̲̠̪̐̐͛̔͛̌̂͝ú̴͚͋̊̚͠ŗ̴͉͖̯̭͚̇̐r̸̡̧͉̦̩̱͚̩̠͖̻̣͉͇̔̇͗̐͜͝͝.̸̗͗̀T̶̻̼̻̭̟̊̃̐̍̂a̷̩̣͉͈̪̥̯̜̩͊̓͂̀̎͆̒̈́́̈́̑͠k̵̢͇̭̖̰̥̫̬̬͎͇̭̪̇͐͑ͅe̵̖̥̎̈̈́͜ā̵͈͕̱̙͉̑͂̈́̓̓̓͋̕͝b̶͎̺͈̾̓̿̽̄͜a̵̧̭͚̣̯̯̳̟̗̐͂̈t̷̗̱̥̹̪̤̹̣͇̦̐̽̉͛̋̋͜ḣ̸̖̳̺͓̥̣͇̐̒͋̕.̴̧̛̖͙̰̋̀̈̓̊̀̅́́̈͑G̴͔̓̏̈́̓͂̔̕ë̵̮̼̦́͒ṯ̶̮̳̤̤̰͕̍̌̇̈́̃̐̆͊͐́̉́̕͘i̵̻̣̓͒͝n̴̡̡̢̛̬͔̤̜̦̫̜̳̗̆̓̎͋t̸̝̜̥͕͇͆̀͆̄͊̽̎̈̇̈́̅̎ǫ̴̖̼͈̲̟̲̳̦͚̻̼̫͎̏̎̾̄ņ̶̨̖̱͍̎̾̍̄͐̈́̄͋į̷̱̮͚͍̭̜̼̮̜͎̩̓͌̇͜͜g̵͉̩̪̜̤̬̺͓͉̈́͜h̵̦̖͛̔t̶̻͕̮͖̗̤̟̗͉́͐̄̽̈́͛͑́̕̕͝c̴̡̜̗͇̘̤͎̝͓̥̀̇̀͒̽͝͝l̴̢̛̞̟̙͔̱̪̭͈̺̱̘͂̓̆͊̈͐̃͗̀͐͝o̷̮͈̻̲͔̮̼̰͖̻̭̦͗͆̐͜ț̴͖̪̬͚̼̤̙͎̝͊͒̊ͅĥ̴̢̹̱͈̠̜̰̳̗̲̖́̃̈́͒ͅͅḛ̷̡̼̰̞̩̏̇͛̍͒s̷̖̘͕̰̾̀̌.̵̹̺̤̣̰͖̟͖̙͈͋F̴̞̺̣̘͗͒̏́͐͛͋͂a̶̹̬̩͔̓̓̐͘̚͘l̵̡̢̛̻̀̈̊́̑̓̋̏̀́̊̃̾ͅl̸̜̗̫͇͇̣͓͇͙̝̬͚̇̀̈́͒̊͂̏̉̾͝͠͝c̷̡̩̊͆̒̀͆̉͆̽͆͘ú̷̢̜̞̝̙͙̞͎͖͔͔͙̅͛̓͜ȓ̷̨͖͓̲͔͈̖̩͊̽͗̈̒͆̿̚l̷͈͚̞̥̟̝͊̅͊̇ͅě̶̡̖̫̞̦̹̥̅̽͌̎̅̆́̐̐̇̉̚ͅd̴̖̪͍̿͌̍̑̈́̌̀̑̓̉̄̕͝ų̶̢̺̺̘̤͓̝͇̲̻̫̜̰̇̀̾̂͛̊̎̄̿͗̂̅̚̚͜ṕ̶̧̪͉̗͔̾̎̈̿n̴̪̗̲̲̜͖̣̳̻̖̪̟̏̿̽̂͗̈ͅe̶̢̧̦̯̰͔̰̭̰̓̅̊͗̉͊̏̔̅x̵͇̔̒͒̒̊t̷̢̢̝͚̱̘͖̥̦͆̄̈́̓̆͐̉̕ẗ̷̢̺̪͖̝́͑̍̔͝ͅȍ̶͉͉̪͎̌͂̐͊̈́̀͂͂͆̏̾̚͠D̴̨̢̬͓̻̜̱̫̥̠̤̱̟͎͌̒̓͒̈́̓͗́̊͐̒̊͠ä̶̧̙̪̱̝̖̘͍̘̬̭͛̑̂̔̕͜d̵̢̳̈́͛́̓̾́̽̇͘ͅd̷̨̢̢͔̳̥̓͋̿̃̀́̏̑̌̀̌̓͘͜͝y̶̢͓̔͒̀̐́̄̄̾̒͛̒ͅ.̷̡̰̩̦̜̻̥͉̣͙̔T̵͙̦̟̺̉̌͑̾̌̂̍̍̐̀͘͘h̷͕͇̞̪̪͉͇̺͕̽̉̾̍̃̋́a̵͓̍͌̓̉̓n̶̯̺̖̈́͊̈́͌͌͐́͋͌̐͘͘͠͝k̶͇̯̤̭̮̠̗͗̋̕t̷͖̮͍̲̽̾̋͛ͅͅh̶̤̱̭͈͓͙͙̞̦͙̮̙͇̙̔́̎̊̽̈͜ḛ̸͖̜͉̥̮̩̑͋̎̌̉̓̄̄͝ͅŕ̴̡͖̙͈̻̺̃̏̓̈́ȩ̴͙̫̠̣̪͓̳͉̣͎̪̩͕͂̿͂̔̅͜d̵̛͍̖̙̠̮̰̜̺̣̳̫̜͇̤̮͒̽̌͌̒̍̚ṣ̸̡̖̝̫̣̤̰̙̬̽̒̎̈̇̌m̵͉̹̞͔͈̼̮͕̈́̆̈́̾͐͒̕͜͝͠ǫ̸̝̤̣̺̟̞͚͂̓͒̀̒́̑k̴̞̖̦͚̖͓͚͌͋̈́̀̈́͒̐͛͠͝e̸̢̛̬̮̰͎̜̞̭̗̗̥̎̃͌̾̋̓̏͗̑͑̏͒͜ͅf̷̞̼̘͙̜̬̩̦̄̇̌̑̎̂͐̂͗͐͗̿̍͜͝ͅơ̸͓̖̞̥̹̥̫̭̫̙͉̇͛͂͋̓͘͜ͅr̶̝͍̮̩̹͚̤͍͓̯͎͚̰̻̉̿̈́̋̽̊̓̕ͅġ̶̡̘̜̘̼̠̮̬̳̠̻͎̎i̴̧̧̨̙̯̪̲̩̘̅̽̃́̔̂v̵̡̢̱̘̗̮̞͖̰͎̪͗̈́̅͒̂̔̐͠͝͝ͅį̶͉̺̯̞̘̜͚͚͖̾͌͘n̴̨͎̱̝̥̯̿̉͋͆́̓̏͋̈́̏͝͝g̸̛͚̳̊͒͂̈́̀̐͑͒̈̄̾ý̷̫̞͕̆̀͋̕͝ô̷̢̢̡͖͖͉̞̝̦͓̠̯̑́̇͌̐̿̀͗͌͐̈͜͜u̷̡͔̮͚̩̜̮̗͛̀́́͐̆̋̃͗̕̕͘l̸̰̩̞̔̎̽̎̍̎͐̉͗̉̕͘͠i̷̡̡̡̛̙̖̠̠̮̲̤̦̼̙̦̾̓͒͂f̴̖͍̻̞̼͈̭͇͚͇̬̣̻̯̬͊̽̿̐̔̅̉̕e̴̛̱͎̅̀̔̉́̎͌̓̕͝͝.̸̢̳͖͉̲̪̖͙̬̟̟̟̣͛͑̾̕͘ͅ_  
_**R̶̨͚̝̰̘̝͔̻̽̿ ̵̛̻͗̃̒͐̑̃̀̕͘͝ͅe̴̢̠̹̦̋̔̀̔́́͒͐̇̋̿͠ ̸̟͚̪͙͈̫͎͉̪̈́͆̈́͋̽̈́̅͐͗̕p̵̠̜̻̿̍͑͐̇̀͆̓́͊̇̾̒ ̸̛̮͇̬͕͓͎̻͓̈́͆̃͊͑̀͑̈́̐͝͠ē̸̠͕͍͍͇̞̦͊͂̌̆̕ ̶͈̮̬̤̙̲̰̹̤̯̜̮̺͙̋̅̂͌͐̃́̿͒̄̑̚ḁ̴̡̛͇̥̟͔̯͈͉͖̄̊̀̾́͗̌̆̾̓̏̋͝͠ ̵̡͓͔̯͓͇͍̦͕̐́͐̓̌̈͒͜t̶̛̯͇͔̼̺̝͓̺̙̮̝̋̋͐̏̿͝**_  
**_Thanktheredsmokethanktheredsm̷̢̻̱͎̙͔̀̉̓̽̓͘ǒ̸̧̦̂̈́͒̃̕͝k̵̡̨̰̞͈̫̥̯͇̞̙͓̳̊͆̏͋̂͆͐͗ͅę̶̛̘̯̯̫̩͊͊b̸̭̗̺͍̮͈͔̯̖̌̓̆̒̅͝ŕ̵̭̦̘̩͕̟̦̘͍͍̥̳̝̀̒̅́͑̏̈́̃̓͝e̴̢̼̲̦͉͔͒̏̑̑͜ͅǎ̷͈̗̖̟̼̮̗͚̣͚̝̘͔͖ţ̸̧̢͈͚͖̟̫̟͍͕̼̜̈̇̀̐̓͗̀̌̇̚̕͝͝ḩ̵͈̹̯̖͇̯͈͙͙͎̟̦͑̍̉͗̃e̷͙̥͇̞̠̲̼͛͊͆̕ị̴̧̡̙̼̳͎͔̝̖̣̩̱̱͆͆͛̍̃̏̾͂t̶̨̜̱̻̘͓͕̜͊̈̈́̅̅͑̈́̒̉̅́̚̚͠į̵̡̲͙̠̗̜͓͔̑̊̑̊͗̑̐̿n̸̡̛̯͈̗̰̬̆̐̓̑͊̃̈́͊͛̐̕͠ļ̵̧̢͉̙͙̠̞͕̬̝̘̍͋͑̈́̈́͛̐̐͂̆͑͂͝ŏ̴̡̢̻̜͇͈̰̞̹͙̖͛͋̓͐̅ͅv̵̩̲̂͂̀̃̒͐̔͂̒̒̂͂̕͝͝ȩ̴̛̥̯̹̮͓͋̏̅̃̏̀̑͒͐̀͜͝ͅī̴̧̪͈̬͈͓̖̪͔̣͕͎͂̑t̵͎̙̝̻̽̈́̃͋͗͂͆̅̋̊͘̚͝͝͝k̷̟͎̥̘̱̮̼͓̪̑̐̌̑ḭ̴̢̛͍̝̎͆̐s̴̡͓̖̖͇̳̺̰̰̈́̚s̵̥̳͚͈̺̜̤͎̙͇͈̓̾͌̑̾̀̇͋̾̈́͛̕̕̕͘ỉ̷̠͍͕͇̤̠̖͕̙͋̾̏t̵̻̣̤̻̟͚̩͒̍̿́̅͋̂͐́̓͝f̸͕̼̮͈̹͗̏̄͜ȕ̵̡̩͚͋͒̏̀̐͒͝ċ̷̨̢̤͇͕̞̝̋̄̿̽̑̊̃̿̀̾̚̕͜ͅk̶͔̼̜̱̑̉̓̾̉͗͗͒͊́̕͝͝i̵͔̍͊͆̂͋̚͜͝͝t̶̡̻͈͋̽̋̋́t̵̬̦̖̻̩̗̪͔̟̦̂̑͜ĥ̸̨͚̬̜̩̟̜̼̠̉̿̆ͅe̶̡̫̖̯͚̼̭̽͜r̵̤͔̙̯͕͕̀̇̕ͅẹ̶͎͙̣̖̭́̅̈́̌̈́͂̓̑͘͝d̸̯̫̦̻͔̈́s̴͓̦͂̓̈̾͌̎̂̐̍͠m̴͓̋̌͑̀̀o̷̭̟̲͛̍̎k̵̘͎͕͖͙͖̮̦̗̼̓͊͜͜͝ẻ̴̦̣̯͐̾̿͑͛̄̓͝t̴̡͚̩̩͙̫̫͔̝͓̪̫̀͆̀̂͛͋h̷̲̲̦̟͊̍̆̐̈́̕e̵̢̞͕̣̰̹̬͎̪̺͉̬̠͗͜ͅr̸̲̻̖͔͍̤̉̽̓̉͑̚é̶̛̺̋͝ḑ̵̛̝͎̦̘͎̯͂̈͛̀̓̈̓̄͗ͅs̴̠̗̥̒m̸̛̺͆͗́̋̆̿̚͘͘̕͝ǫ̶̡̟̳̘̥̦̝̻̮̩͙̈́̀̾̾̑́̀̓̇͘͝͝͠k̵̨̢͍̱̱͔͚͚̭̱̙̻̥͓̀̊̉̈́̎̽̏e̴͙̽̃̇̀̆̚͝t̶̡̖̘̭͓̪̐̉́̐̃̓̿̑͝h̸̨͓̜̺͙̯̜̭̬̞͓͛͌̇͒̅̍̿̀̒̚͜ͅȩ̷̙̱̪̱̥̝̰͓̳̾͋̈͋͜ŕ̴̠͈̭̦̺̦͇̜̙͈̝̹͖͔̾̎͋͛̊̓͛͛̏͊͝ê̸̡͍̠̭̳̞͎̜̹̰̞̳̥͆d̴͚̟̞̜͉̬̰̰̖̭̀̾̆̏̌̾̈́̆͜͝ṡ̵̩͕͔̞͒͌͜ṁ̸͎̰̻̠͕̻̊̀̀̊̈́̑̈́͝͝͝͝o̴̳̥̅ķ̷̛͙̳̱̹͚̪̱͍̲́ȩ̶̨̲͕̬̖̺͓̰̫͐͑̈͊̔̿͗͒͜ṫ̴̖͎͔̜͝ͅh̵̡̗̠̥̪̳͈̘͉͒ĕ̶̜͕͓̱̼̯̰̎ŗ̸̜͉̝͙̓͛̑̈̊̃̄͝e̵̢͉̮̦̙̦̖̯̓̅̈́d̸̨̛̺̪̭͓̳̠̠̮͕͈̈́̋̽̑͊͐͒̔̾̽́̔̏̚s̸̙̯̣͈̍̈́̇̆͒̍͆̈͋̾̈́̈͜m̵̢̡̹̥̠̹͋̈́̐͌̈̆̔͗̐̿͑͝o̶͇͚̯̜̬̼̯̯̪̖͍͚̒́͛͊̌̄̂̀͊̍́ǩ̵̜͕̗̊͊̂̃̽͒̌̐̚̚͠͝ͅe̵̤͓̣̰̳͑̓̑̈́̓̇͘ ̵͓͕̫̘̞̞̥̜̦̻͖̌̊̎ͅ_**  
_**. . .**_

> _**T̴ ̴h̴ ̴e̵ ̵ ̸r̷ ̵e̸ ̷d̸ ̷ ̵s̸ ̸m̶ ̵o̷ ̷k̵ ̶e̶** _


	2. Black Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fuck it's finally here!!!! I'm sorry it took a while, motivation and time were shit, and I had to remind myself that I'm writing for myself and no one else :p

After the first month, things got harder, _he_ got harder to please, _he_ added more rules without telling Husk, without whispering a word to him. _He_ got more mad too, mouth turning up to a snarl when Husk would drool on the table despite knowing that that would happen, that _he_ was the ones to feed Husk the pills. _He_ would demand more makeup on Husk, more feminine attire, would demand more sex more cleaning more drugs more nothing more everything it was all more more more more more and Husk couldn’t do anything but listen. But accept the lies that were being fed to him. ” _Oh kitten, you can't go outside, you’re too old and delicate! You can’t even look me in the eyes without crying~”_ He didn’t want to prove _him_ right but... _he_ was always right. Daddy would look down at him, a shark-like grin on _his_ face, fingers ~~cutting into his skin~~ running through his fur, making him ~~bleed a deep dark black, dripping out of the cuts and staining the floor, forever there, watching him~~ purr, a soft ~~painful~~ rough sound. He would fall asleep ~~curled up in the corner of the bed, sobbing~~ in Daddy’s arms, ~~sniveling~~ purring and chirping until he awoke ~~from the nightmares, burning and branding his skin~~ in the morning and start his routine.

~~~

He didn’t like looking in the mirror, he didn’t like looking into his eyes. He didn’t like seeing himself ~~so slutty, the makeup caked on~~ in this stupid cat form that Hell must’ve handpicked just for him for its sick torture games. 

~~~

Sometimes he’d forget things. ~~_He_ ~~ ~~would yell and scream and hit him and whip him until he was sobbing, the thick, black tar staining his fur as it ran down his face~~. Daddy was nice about it. Daddy forgave him. Daddy ~~punished~~ loved him.

~~~

Sometimes, he looked in the mirror, eyes drawing ever closer to his ~~stained~~ face, and sometimes... he would lock eyes with himself. Today was one of those days, Daddy had ~~screamed at him, hitting him and choking him and bending him over the table and fucking him until he couldn’t breathe~~ pet him and loved on him and cuddled with him and told him _he_ loved him with all of _his_ heart and it was ~~lies~~ perfect.

He looked at his left eye and then his right eye.

And froze.

Black.

It was all Black.

It Was All Black.

Solid, not hollow, not empty like the night sky.

It was Black.

Dark and bleeding. 

The blood dripped down his cheek and onto the sink.

Tears.

Tears like tar.

He doesn’t remember digging his own claw into his eye, pulling it out and eating it, chewing on the tar and giggling.

He doesn’t need to.

~~~

Daddy was ~~n’t~~ happy. _He_ understood. _He_ ~~screamed~~ cooed softly at him, fingers ~~grabbing his ears and pulling, scratching, hitting, kicking~~ running through his wings, ~~hurting~~ calming him. ~~_”YOU WORTHLESS WHORE”_ ~~ _“its okay baby, accidents happen. dont worry.”_ ~~He was locked in the bedroom for two weeks, paws lashed down to his chair~~ He was bedridden from the injury for two weeks, delirious and forcing Daddy to hold his paws down until he stopped hurting himself. Daddy ~~hated~~ loved him.

~~~

Most demons could do magic. He couldn’t. Daddy ~~took his magic away~~ told him so, and Daddy ~~always~~ never lies. Daddy always knew what was best. Always.

~~~

~~He was listening to the radio, listening to the screams of the Radio Demon’s poor victims. He liked listening to the curdling screams, it drowned out the voices in his head, cleared his mind from the drugs fogging it. He liked to sit down and knit next to the radio, listening to the Radio Demon insult demons, kill them, eat them, and even on a rare occasion spare them. Only to have his shadow kill them immediately after. It was nice.~~

~~~

He tried to do magic once when he was ~~_scared_~~ emotional. Daddy had ~~yelled at~~ told him that he wasn’t allowed to leave the ~~prison~~ penthouse for his afternoon session of tea with his ~~fake~~ friends. He had ~~looked blankly at him, nodding his head and crying~~ screamed at him for being unfair, which made Daddy ~~rape~~ discipline him. I ~~t hurts, Daddy.~~

~~~

~~He listened to the Radio Demon's show every day, even if it was just the radio host playing music or giving updates on the politics or weather or whatever had seemed to cross the demon's mind that day. It was always something new, something fresh, which was a welcome break from the maddening repetition he was forced through every day.~~

~~~

It hurt when he had tried to use his magic. His paws glowed and then all he felt in his right eye was searing pain, making him collapse on the floor, clutching his eye, claws digging in. Daddy was ~~mad~~ hurt by his betrayal, ~~yelling~~ asking him sternly, ~~_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"_ ~~ _“whats wrong my prince~?”_ , leaning down over him. He tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was red smoke that dribbled down his chin and stained the carpet.

~~~

~~One day, the Radio Demon's show went on a little longer than usual, which he didn't mind. It was nice to listen to something while he cleaned and it gave him a reason not to snort the enticing looking bag of coke hidden in the kitchen drawer. It was different too, seemed like the demon was talking directly to him.~~

~~~

He wasn’t allowed outside. He was too weak and delicate, with his small frame, horrible flashbacks, frequent panic attacks, and the refusal to make eye contact or touch leather made it impossible for him to leave the safety of ~~the prison~~ his home. 

~~~

~~It started happening more and more often, the Radio Demon’s show lasting longer than usual, telling his audience about his day, about what he wore and eat and what he was planning on wearing and eating. It was nice, to have a voice to listen to, to pretend to talk back to, even though the demon wasn’t talking to him directly (or at all), but it still lessened the loneliness.~~

~~~

Daddy was mad. Daddy was really mad. And it was all his fault. Daddy was never this mad unless Husk did something, unless he misbehaved. And he had. He was caught dancing. He shouldn't have danced, he was too fragile for it, he scared Daddy and made him think that he was hurt. It was his fault. He sassed off and Daddy ~~kicked~~ pet him, telling him to watch his mouth. The pets hurt. His cheek hurt. ~~His ass hurt.~~

~~~

~~One day, the Radio Demon answered him. He had mumbled how his day had been and he answered, voice cheerful and happy. The shows he did were all for him, the Radio Demon's biggest fan.~~

~~~

He didn’t like lying to Daddy, but sometimes Daddy would be upset if he learned the truth. So he lied. He said he was happy, that he wasn’t lonely or bored. Daddy believed him. ~~Daddy believed that he missed him too.~~

~~~

 ~~He talked with the Radio Demon a lot, talked a lot about nothing and everything. He told him. He told him everything from the way Daddy touched him to how Daddy kept him inside, locked away forever. When he talked about Daddy, the Radio Demon got real quiet, whispering to himself.~~ ~~_"Mr. Radio Demon?"_ Husk had asked softly, ears twitching as he ran his clean rag over the spotless counter. _"Alastor. Call me Alastor."_ ~~

~~~

Daddy was upset when he found out about ~~Alastor~~. He was mad, he was really mad. Daddy talked with him, voice stern. He took away the radio. He told Husk to stay in the bedroom, told him it was for his own good. ~~He hurt, everything hurt, it all hurt, the red smoke dripping down his chin and the holes in him. The shards of radio hurt his feet. They hurt them and cut deep, red smoke pouring out. The collar was heavy on his neck. It hurt. It all hurt.~~

...

_~~It all hurt~~. _

_It all fucking hurt and he couldn't stop it._

_He hated it, the pain_

_The pain_

_The ~~pain~~ _

...He couldn't help it

He had to leave.

To get out

to escape he had to

leave and escape and had to had to had to had to He couldn't help it, couldn't help the itching deep within himself, within his bones. He had to move, to fly to run to be _free_ . He opened the balcony doors, heart racing and pounding, brain screaming _NO! NO! NO!_ , heart whispering _yes, yes, yes_ . He listened to his heart, wings outstretched and wind zipping through his fur and Heaven shining down upon him, warming him and burning him with its sizzling light and he took one foot out and flapped and- And then he was chained, wings tied tightly against his back with the rough, coarse rope that made them bleed. He looked up through the cloud of red smoke, eyes focusing on _his_ scowling mouth, the anger it conveyed. _"Huskie~" he cooed out, running a single finger down his ear, resting it on the top of his head._ Husk felt the icy cold fingers of fear clench his heart tightly, numbing it in their grasp. _"What have I told you... about_ **_going outside_ ** _?"_ Husk tried to answer, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was red smoke. _He_ didn't like that answer. _He_ made sure Husk didn't go outside again.

But _he_ wasn't Alastor.

And Alastor wanted to see his number one fan, face-to-face.

Regardless of the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hate myself the formatting was a bitchhhhhh  
> Here's my tumblr, go yell at me for more fics and to see fanart: https://saschagemruler.tumblr.com/  
> Also if you like this, please leave a comment, it genuinely makes my day


End file.
